<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince and the Knight by Madriddler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314515">The Prince and the Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler'>Madriddler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Smut, Knight Riku (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Sora of Traverse Castle is in love with the knight Riku. The two best friends and lovers keep their relationship a secret until they are caught by Chancellor Xemnas. Facing a forced marriage that he doesn't want, the Prince and his knight must run away into the woods where a ruined castle lies forgotten, and secrets that once died comes back to life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fairy Tale Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Prince and the Knight</p><p>Chapter I</p><p>Fairy Tale Beginnings</p><p>Once upon a time, during an age lost to memory that now only exists in children’s dreams and stories, there was a kingdom. The Kingdom of Traverse, for it was a place that was frequently visited and served as a center of commerce on its continent, was a beautiful kingdom. Rolling hills that lead to green valleys all surrounded by an immense forest. In the distance, mountains stood tall against the sky, challenging the clouds and sun as they passed, acting as a natural border between the Kingdom of Traverse and its neighbor, the Dalmascan Territories. To the south of the kingdom was a sea of trees, a sleeping forest filled with ruins left forgotten. The people of Traverse dared not go into the forest sea, instead, they traveled down a long road that skirts around. In the center of it all, overlooking its territory on a tall hill, was Castle Traverse.</p><p>A picturesque castle with tall strong towers all built from white bricks that seemed almost too clean to be real. The towers connected to the main section which held tall walls with many windows and gargoyles guarding the roofs and many flying buttresses that helped form the castle’s shape. To the left of the castle was a training ground with a smaller building that served as the guards’ headquarters. The headquarters were pressed against the outer wall, a stairway leading to the wall’s walkway pressed against it. There was also a private farm ground where the castle produced its own food and, on the opposite side, taking the complete right side of the castle’s grounds, was a large and beautifully expansive garden with a pond. It was a magical place, filled with every kind of flower and plant possible, both local and exotic, all blooming in a rainbow of nature and separated artistically by low hedges. Topiary decorated the pathways, showing large, amazing artwork of animals. In the center of it all was a hedge maze that led to a large wooden gazebo painted white with ivies growing along its poles from the roof above. To the left of it, however, was a wall of flowering vines and ivies that could be pushed aside, leading to a small sanctuary hidden from all.</p><p>The sanctuary was a clearing, about a room’s length, hidden from all by high hedges that served as walls. In the clearing was a blanket laid out with half-eaten food on the side left forgotten as the two occupants focused more on their carnal pleasure than eating.</p><p>Inside were two men, both barely twenty, their clothing piled to the side. The taller of the two was a fit man with bulging muscles. His silver hair almost shone in the sun with sweat, a smile on his face as he thrust fully into the smaller brown-haired male underneath him. The smaller male was beautiful. His blue eyes sparkled with want and love as he held onto the larger man, pressing his body, which was fit with more defined and slimmer muscles, against him. They panted as they stared at each other, locking their lips as, with a final hard thrust, the silver-haired male climaxed in the smaller man, who climax completely untouched. They rode their lustful high until they finally separate, the silver-haired male softening inside him until he finally pulled out. “I love you Sora,” he breathed.</p><p>“I love you too, Riku,” the brown-haired male smiled, a hand moving down to his loose hole and gathering cum that leaked out, pushing deeper inside.</p><p>Riku laid down next to Sora, turning on his side to watch his lover. “My Prince,” he smiled, “you’ll dirty your clothes that way.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Sora said, pulling out his fingers and licking them clean. “I love the feeling. It’s a reminder of you and our love.”</p><p>Riku chuckled and brushed Sora’s hair, “You are too precious, my prince,” he said.</p><p>Sora sighed and moved forward so he could lay against Riku. “Can you tell me a story?” he asked.</p><p>“Do we have time? My captain will be suspicious if I do not go to my post,” Riku said, glancing at the royal knight’s uniform.</p><p>“I don’t care about what that batty old man says,” Sora pouted. “You’re my best friend and lover, even if we cannot be open. You’re the prince’s favorite, he cannot do anything to you.”</p><p>“Sora,” Riku groaned.</p><p>“Just an old story, please,” Sora begged. “I need something to get me through those boring hearings my parents make me sit through.”</p><p>“Okay, fine,” Riku sighed.</p><p>“Yes!” Sora cheered but Riku quickly caught his lips for a second and smirked as he stood up, “but only after we dress,” he said.</p><p>“Riku!” Sora pouted but stood up as Riku laughed. The taller man’s hands kept touching and squeezing Sora’s butt as they dressed, chuckling at the needy moans he was eliciting from Sora. Riku dressed in the castle’s guard uniform, a black undershirt, and pants over which was slim breastplate with the castle’s insignia on it, several hearts inside one another, as well as gauntlets and leg guards. Sora, meanwhile, looked more regal. He wore a mainly black shirt whose arms were slim on his lower arms and puffed at the upper arms, red strips showing through the black. His pants were mainly black as well, with red stripes, and over his shoulders, he wore a red cape only decorated with a golden crown.</p><p>“We’re dressed,” Sora said, locking his arms around Riku’s shoulders, “Now please tell me a story?”</p><p>Riku smiled and sigh, “Very well my prince.” He reached up and fixed Sora’s coronet, a simple gold crown, almost a tiara, with no sharp arches. “What story do you want to hear?”</p><p>“Magic!” Sora said, sounding like a little child instead of a proper prince. Riku smirked at that and kissed him again.</p><p>“Okay my love, Magic,” he said. He cleared his throat and looked up at the green walls that surrounded them, pointing out a few flowers. “Long ago it is said that magic filled our world. There were no mages or wizards in particular, who studied how to control the elements and nature around them, but people, ordinary men, and women who use nature’s gift in their lives. The woods used to sing, the mountains chorus, and the rivers and waterfalls all used to give wisdom to those who would listen. It was said to be a peaceful time, a harmonious life, until one day, a prince with a malicious soul took advantage of his gifts. Fires raged, the sea and rivers boiled, and the forests all wept in agony. You see, my love, the prince wanted to conquer the world, conquer man and magic, and led a campaign that left only ashes in its wake. To answer his destruction, magic picked another to rise. A man of silver hair. He brought an endless winter to quell the prince’s fires. However, in his attempt to protect, his chilling winds only brought more misery as the grounds froze and crops were ruined. Nature, seeing their mistake, have decided that humans could not control their gift. It took magic back, sapping both men of their strengths until they were nothing but mortal men once more. The men both died from exhaustion, and with their deaths, nature took over. Humid rains covered the world, melting ice and extinguishing fire. As the clouds parted, the sun shone on a new world, our world, where magic is nothing more than fantasies and wishes.”</p><p>“But that’s not true!” Sora said, “I think magic’s out there—you told me so!”</p><p>“No interrupting, Sora,” Riku said, booping his nose. “But as you said, there are some who believe that magic is still out there, in the recesses of nature. Hidden from men until nature decides once more that mortals are ready to receive its gift once more.”</p><p>“What would you do?” Sora asked, “if you had magic.”</p><p>“Make enough money for my family to live comfortably, first off,” Riku said, “and second, I would make it so I could marry the most beautiful prince in all the land.”</p><p>Sora blushed and smiled at Riku’s words. He looked down and pressed a hand to his stomach. “I would have your child,” he whispered, looking up. “If magic was real, I would have it grant my deepest wish.”</p><p>“You wish to have my child?” Riku asked, looking surprised. Sora nodded, blushing. “My beautiful prince!” Riku said, kissing him deeply. “You are too cute and too good for me.”</p><p>“I love you Riku,” Sora said.</p><p>“And I love you, my Prince,” Riku said. He kissed Sora once more and pulled him to the wall of vines and ivies. “Come on, we’ve been gone too long.”</p><p>Sora whined but followed. They held hands inside the secret sanctuary, but once they were out, they separated, Sora glancing around as they turned a corner, heading down a path that led to a side entrance to the castle.</p><p>“There you two are,” a deep voice said, both young men stopping in their tracks. Sora turned around, wincing as he looked at the man in front of him. He was an older man with bronze skin and piercing amber eyes and long silver hair, some falling over his shoulders as the rest fell to his midback. He wore only a black robe. “Why are the two of you not at your duties?”</p><p>“Chancellor Xemnas,” Sora said, sounding a little nervous. “Riku and I were having a little picnic.”</p><p>“I can see that your highness,” the chancellor scowled. “The two of you have always been the closest of friends. Too close for some’s likings. Riku, go back to your post immediately.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Riku said. He took a step away from Sora and bowed, saying in a tight voice, “Your Highness,” before leaving. Sora couldn’t help but feel sadden by Riku’s absence.</p><p>“As for you, Prince Sora,” Xemnas said, “you must return to your duties immediately. You have already insulted Princess Larxene from Gridania, as well as Princess Selina from our Ul’danian neighbors to the west with your negligence. I pray you do not plan to cause even more insult.”</p><p>“I don’t get why I even have to be with them,” Sora complained. “I don’t like either woman.”</p><p>“It does not matter that you like them, but that you wed one of them,” Xemnas said. “You know your role in your family, you are our only prince, Sora, the kingdom’s future lies on your shoulders.”</p><p>“I know,” Sora said, sighing. “It’s just don’t want to be rushed into this.”</p><p>“Rushed? You are already nineteen, almost twenty, Prince Sora,” Xemnas said. “You must marry one of these days. Why, Prince Terra from Dalmasca married his wife, Princess Aqua, when they were only seventeen. You are late. Now come.” Xemnas began walking down the path and Sora followed. They were heading towards the side entrance that he was heading for before with Riku. “You have one appointment that I refuse for you to slack off from. Princess Kairi from the Radiant Kingdom shall be visiting today and tomorrow. She will be arriving here in one hour’s time, and you will be her escort.”</p><p>“Kairi’s coming!?” Sora asked, perking up. “Okay!” He smiled. Kairi and Sora were friends for as long as Sora could remember. Though her visits were always short, but semi-frequent, the two always had a good time together.</p><p>“Yes, and we are hoping to improve our relations with Radiant, so smarten up and do not let your parents down,” Xemnas said.</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Sora said, his voice faltering. He sighed and followed Xemnas inside. They walked through many gorgeously decorated hallways filled with expensive carpets and paintings until they stopped at a door.</p><p>Inside was a small private room with a table already set with small snacks and china filled with tea. Sora went and took his place, waiting alone until almost an hour later, the doors opened, and a page announced, “Princess Kairi of Radiant!”</p><p>A young woman with red hair walked in, wearing a slim blue dress. She smiled at Sora and bowed, “Your highness,” she said.</p><p>Sora walked towards her and took her hand, bowing slightly to kiss her hand. “Princess Kairi,” he said, “it is wonderful to see you once more.” He looked at the page and nodded, “That’s all,” he said. The doors closed and Sora gave a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Finally,” He smiled, “How are you Kairi?”</p><p>“Doing well, but I’m so hungry,” Kairi said, laughing. “They didn’t allow me to eat on the way up here today!”</p><p>“That’s horrible!” Sora gasped, “Why?”</p><p>“It’s to help ‘elevate my feminine appeal’ according to my companion,” Kairi said. “It is to help enrapture you to my natural beauty.” The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing. Sora escorted Kairi to the table and the two sat down, serving themselves. “So how are you and your personal knight?” Kairi asked. “I saw him while coming in and he looked rather glum.”</p><p>“Xemnas spotted us goofing off,” Sora said. Kairi smiled at that and the two friends enjoyed a nice lunch with each other, talking with no protocol or awkwardness between them. There were no watching eyes or gossiping servants. It was just two friends, who could enjoy each other’s company. Almost two hours went by quickly before there was a knock on the door. “Enter,” Sora said.</p><p>The doors opened and a woman walked in, bowing. “Your highness, my lady, it is time for your walk with the Queen.”</p><p>“Already?” Kairi pouted. “Okay.” She turned to Sora and smiled, “This was fun Sora—I mean, it was a pleasure enjoying your company, your highness.”</p><p>“The pleasure was mine, Princess Kairi,” Sora said, the two giggling as they bowed. Kairi’s companion frowned disapprovingly but kept her tongue. Sora walked them out until his mother, a beautiful woman with long brown hair, collected them, taking Kairi’s arm gently in hers. Sora watched them walk for a bit before turning, wanting to see his knight once more.</p><p>He found Riku on the training grounds, practicing his spear with a training dummy. “Knight Riku Villiers, I need you immediately,” he said in an authoritative voice.</p><p>Riku turned immediately and surprised Sora by keeping a stoic face and tone as he bowed, the other knights watching. “Yes, your highness? How may I serve you?”</p><p>“You are the best knight around here with a lance,” Sora said. “I think it is important for a prince to know how to protect his kingdom if the time comes. So, I wish that you train me personally on how to wield a lance.”</p><p>An older man wearing dented, yet polished armor ran up to them, his thick mustache moving as he wiggled his nose in thought. “Your Highness! This is unacceptable,” the captain of the guard said. “You have your tutors to train you! To even think of learning from a lowly common-born is unnatural!”</p><p>“Riku here knows how to handle a lance better than any tutor or teacher I ever had,” Sora argued. “He is the best to teach me. Besides, learning from someone so lowborn will be a further lesson of humility for me, unless you want me to grow cruel and spoiled, Captain?”</p><p>“N-No! I was never suggesting that your highness,” the captain said. Sora grinned.</p><p>“Then it’s agreed, Riku will teach me the lance. Come on!” He turned and walked away quickly. Riku waited for a moment before following, carrying two lances. Sora led Riku around the back of the castle, looking around until he was certain that nobody was around them.</p><p>“Ok, Sora—”</p><p>Sora captured Riku’s lips and smiled in them as they fell to the ground, the lances left forgotten as Riku wrapped his arms around his lover. “So you want to practice with my lance?” Riku smirked.</p><p>“I do,” Sora breathed, “I really want to practice my grip. How about tonight? I’ll leave the doors and windows unlocked.”</p><p>“Sneaking in like a thief in the night,” Riku chuckled. “You best be careful my prince, or else I’ll steal you for good.”</p><p>“Why steal when I already belong to you?” Sora said, kissing Riku once more. “I love you with my body, my heart, my mind, and my soul. So you cannot steal me Riku, everything I have is yours.”</p><p>“Hmm, I guess that is true,” Riku smirked. “Then I’ll have to double my efforts in loving you.” He took Sora’s lips and instead of practice, the two spent the time rolling, their bodies never leaving each other’s as they kissed possessively and fiercely.</p><p>Around the corner, just out of view, Chancellor Xemnas, at the word of the captain of the guard, followed the two boys and stared in total disgust at their actions. A grotesque sickening that built inside him and spurred him into action. He stared, his eyes never blinking, burning the scene into his mind forever, then left, a deadly smirk playing his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forced Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter II</p><p>Forced Proposal</p><p>The Great Hall of the castle was truly magnificent. A tall ceiling with wide arches and pillars that supported everything. On the walls were gigantic colorful stained-glass windows that depicted scenes from the kingdom’s history. The Battle on Key’s Hill, after which Traverse Castle laid its cornerstone. The attempted invaders from a kingdom long forgotten. Men and women in long flowing robes in debates and meetings, all ornated the walls as well as hanging tapestries showing more colorful and artistic renderings of history. The room, which was usually filled with lords and ladies, was instead empty except for two occupants. The first, a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair and dazzling blue eyes sitting in one of two red thrones with golden outlining, was met before. This was the Queen of Traverse Kingdom. The other was a tall strong man with a stoic face with brown hair slowly turning grey with age, and mayhap wisdom, and cold gray eyes. He was broad and wide, and his voice held great command with its lower octaves. To borrow a phrase, the King of Traverse could be described as a man’s man, honing all of the positive aspects of the saying, as well as the negative.</p><p>The King and Queen were waiting in their seats, being called to by the only person who would dare command them, Chancellor Xemnas. The King shifted in his seat and grumbled, glancing around to see a tapestry moving slightly. Concern shot through him, only to be relieved to see that one of the regular windows was open. “Where is Xemnas?” he demanded.</p><p>“Patience, my love,” the Queen said, her voice soothing and even. “I am sure that he is on his way as we speak.” Not a second later, the main doors to the Great Hall opened and Chancellor Xemnas strolled in, walking even steps until he was right in front of the throne. “Your Graces,” he said, bowing. “I thank you for gathering here with the minimum of warnings.”</p><p>“You only bring us together for the most urgent matters, Xemnas,” the King said. “Speak freely, what is worrying you?”</p><p>Xemnas gave another bow and looked at the two rulers, his amber eyes glinting slightly. “It is about the prince,” he started.</p><p>“Sora? What about him?” the Queen asked.</p><p>“Prince Sora’s Twentieth birthday is only two months away,” Xemnas said. “It is unusual for a prince of his age to still be unattached. I am afraid that, if he continues to be unattached and unwed, rumors will start to spread about him being… unnatural.”</p><p>“Unnatural?” the King asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Xemnas said, “Unnatural. Having a woman’s desire in a man’s body.”</p><p>“How horrible!” The Queen said, looking disgusted at even the thought. “We cannot mock our family with even a thought about that!”</p><p>“Especially with that knight he spends time with,” the King said, frowning disapprovingly. “He is a good soldier, but the closeness of their friendship is both worrying and an insult. It is fine that Sora mingles with the commoners, however, there must be a limit!”</p><p>“I completely agree with you, your majesty,” Xemnas smirked. “However, first I believe you must stop any unnatural rumors that might crop up between Prince Sora and the soldier, Riku.”</p><p>“Yes!” the Queen agreed. “Sora must be married before the year is out—no, that is too far, before his birthday.”</p><p>“Yes, exactly,” the King nodded. “But who? He shows little to no interest to all princesses from our neighboring kingdoms.”</p><p>The Queen looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a small smile, “Why, Princess Kairi of course,” she said, looking at the two men. “Our relationship with Radiant is well-standing, however a marriage between our two kingdoms will still be beneficial for both.”</p><p>“Yes! That is excellent,” the King said. “We must begin our plans immediately. The wedding shall be the day before Sora’s birthday, and they shall consummate on it! Xemnas, go get Prince Sora so we can share this good news.”</p><p>“An excellent decision, your majesty,” Xemnas bowed, “however it seems that we do not need to worry about fetching the Prince.” He smirked and looked at the tapestry. “My Prince, eavesdropping is not a princely quality.”</p><p>The tapestry moved and Sora stepped out, looking at the three older adults sheepishly and hurt. He walked silently towards the, his head hanging from his shoulders. “Look up Sora! We have good news,” the Queen smiled. Sora looked up to stare at his parents, a heavy feeling filled him as he felt anxious pins start to prick him everywhere. “We have decided that you shall marry Princess Kairi in two months’ time,” she smiled, “I know that you always had a liking for her, so we decided to take the initiative and decided to have you two marry.”</p><p>“K-Kairi?” Sora sputtered, “But mother, we are just friends!”</p><p>“Just friends?” the Queen frowned. “Sora, do you know what you are saying?”</p><p>“Sora,” the King said, “you are nineteen years old. You should be engaged if not already married! You have a duty to the kingdom, and that duty first of all is to marry properly. We have introduced you to princess after princess from every kingdom, and each one you have turned down and caused our relationships with our neighbors to suffer! Princess Kairi has been the only one who seemed to break through the unusual walls that you have built around yourself. And to call her just a friend? It is an insult and unnatural! You will marry her to get rid of these queer rumors surrounding you, and that is final.”</p><p>“But father,” Sora insisted, “Kairi and I are friends—neither of us has any romantic feelings for each other!”</p><p>“Does that matter?” the King asked. “Keep your head up and be grateful that we are choosing Princess Kairi at all!” he snapped and stood up. “You spend too much time with that common Riku that you forget your place, Prince Sora! Your duty is to your family and kingdom first, always.”</p><p>The heaviness inside Sora shifted, becoming almost violent as it stabbed inside him. Sadness welled up inside him, but he refused to show it. His father taught him early on that men don’t cry, and he did not want to bear the consequences of even showing a single tear in front of his parents. Instead, he just swallowed down his emotions and nodded. “Okay,” he said in a monotonic tone. “Is that all?”</p><p>“Yes,” the King said, sitting down. “You are dismissed." Sora bowed in front of his parents and turned on his heels, leaving the throne room. He wanted to be alone, yet he refused to cry. Instead, his anger that boiled inside him led Sora to the training grounds where he wordlessly picked up a bow and quiver of arrows. He was always a decent shot, honed from years of practice. He stood in front of three targets and took a breath as he notched his first arrow, aimed carefully then fired. The arrow pierced through the air, never wavering as it hit right into the center. Sora did not even wait for the arrow to hit, however, as he prepared the second arrow and repeated the process.</p><p>Over and over again Sora fired arrows until the quiver was empty. Then he would simply walk towards the target, collected the arrows, and started once more. The target shifted in his mind as he continued to fire arrows. Turning into a shapeless form of anger before becoming his mother, whose eyes were cold and uncaring, then his father who looked distant and murderous before finally becoming Chancellor Xemnas who stared at him with those unnatural amber eyes of his. An hour turned into three, but it did not matter to Sora. He just kept firing the arrows and collecting them. The world did not exist around him, he did not notice how sweaty he was getting, or how his hair started to droop slightly around him. A small crowd of soldiers gathered to watch the prince fire shot after shot, killing the targets, sometimes even firing two arrows at once. Even the Captain of the Guard could not snap him out of his rage-induced focus. He kept shooting arrows, hitting the targets, then walking calmly to collect them. It wasn’t really obvious why Sora stopped. After doing this process for what seemed an eternity, he just emptied the quiver, went to collect the arrows as usual but instead of notching the bow once more, he took the bow and quiver and returned them to where he found them and left without a word.</p><p>He did not eat dinner with his parents. Instead, he asked the servants to bring him a plate to his room where he would eat. Sora’s room was near the back of the castle on the second floor, overseeing the pond and garden. There was a small balcony where Sora likes to eat when he eats alone. It is relaxing to feel the night breeze and look up at the night sky. Across from the balcony was a tall sturdy tree with a branch that was just outside of jumping distance. Sora knew very well how far the edge of the branch was to his balcony from many attempts of trying to jump towards it, only to be saved by a bit of rope that he tied to his waist and had Riku hold. Which is why, after making sure the guards were not around, Sora took a length of sturdy rope with a metal claw at the end and threw it at the branch, smiling in satisfaction as his practiced throw made the claw wrap around the thickest part of the branch, taking hold. He tugged at it to make sure it was still sturdy before tying the end to his balcony. With his task done, he ate dinner.</p><p>The moon was high when Sora heard Riku enter. “My Prince, someone could kidnap you if you leave rope tied like that,” he joked, smiling at his love as he walked inside to kiss him. Sora returned it half-heartedly before sighing.</p><p>“I wish you would kidnap me,” he said. “Riku, I have awful news!”</p><p>Riku immediately wrapped his arms around his prince and sat them both on Sora’s bed. He held onto his love tightly as Sora moved to sit comfortably, on his lap. “What happened?” he asked.</p><p>“My parents and Xemnas,” Sora said bitterly. “They’re making me marry Kairi in two months! Right before my birthday! Riku I don’t want to marry Kairi, I want to marry you!”</p><p>“We both know that is not possible,” Riku said, his voice tightening as he held onto Sora. “How exactly did they come to this conclusion?”</p><p>“I overheard them having a meeting and I hid behind the tapestry,” Sora explained. “They talked badly about us, about our love which they think is a friendship. They called us unnatural…” Sora stopped and swallowed only for Riku to kiss him passionately.</p><p>“We are not unnatural,” he said. “Understand that Sora? Don’t listen to what they say, we are far from unnatural.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Sora said softly, nodding softly. “Anyway,” he breathed. “Xemnas pushed that I get married and my mother suggested Kairi. I had no say in it at all, I’m going to marry Kairi, my life is going to end.”</p><p>Riku held him even tighter, shaking his head. “No, I refuse to let that happen Sora,” he said. “We can… we can still be together, please,” he begged. “Even if we, if I, have to remain a secret.”</p><p>“No!” Sora yelled. “No! I’m tired of secrets! I’m tired of hiding you Riku! Hiding our love! I don’t want to be with Kairi, I don’t want to be with anyone! I want to be with you Riku, only you!” He finally cried. Tears that built up over the day finally fell as Sora sobbed openly. He buried his head in Riku’s chest, staining his shirt as he cried, using Riku’s body to muffle the noise. Riku just held onto him, crying as well as he held onto his prince. He did not say a word, he just held Sora, rubbing circles in the prince’s back. Riku could feel the emotional strain that filled Sora, feel the anguish, the anger, and the hatred that fueled his tears. The knight hated seeing his prince like this, feeling these feelings that plagued his prince.</p><p>They stayed like this until the last of Sora’s tears fell. He looked up at Riku and sniffled, giving him a pitiful look that almost broke Riku’s heart. “I wish I was born a woman,” Sora said in a soft voice. “Then we could be together openly.”</p><p>Riku just kissed Sora in response. “You are perfect the way you are, Sora. You are mine. My love, my sweet boy, and my prince.”</p><p>Sora just nodded and pushed them down, so they were laying in his bed. “Everything would be so much easier if we were away,” he whispered. “Far away. Away from Xemnas, away from marriage, from my parents. From Princes and Princesses.” He looked at Riku, a plan slowly forming. “Do you love me?” he asked.</p><p>“Of course I do Sora,” Riku said, “I love you with everything I have.”</p><p>“If I ask,” Sora said slowly, “would you do as I say?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Riku asked, looking at Sora, “what are you planning, Sora?”</p><p>Sora’s mind started to move as he sat up. “We can go away,” he said softly. “Far away. Away from Traverse. Away from my parents and everything. We can start a new life, just you and me. And we’ll be together, forever.”</p><p>“You want to run away?” Riku asked.</p><p>“Yes! I refuse to let you be my secret Riku, think about it, this is the only way that we can be together!” Sora said.</p><p>“Okay,” Riku nodded. “Let’s run away. I’ll take you away from Traverse, even if we have to cut through the sea of trees. However, we need to plan this.” He stood up from the bed and began pacing the room as he thought. Sora just watched him for a moment before thinking as well. “The changing of the guard happens at midnight every night,” Riku said, “we can use that to get you through the main gate and down the side of the hill into town. Once there, we can visit my parents, and take horses out from there. I know the stable workers pretty well; I can get them to give us the two fastest horses the kingdom has. However, I need you to do something.”</p><p>“Anything!” Sora said.</p><p>“Go to the kitchens tomorrow and gather supplies, food enough to last us for a few days,” Riku said in a commanding tone. “We will meet in the gardens at midnight and take our leave from there.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sora nodded, a smile coming alive on his face once more. He jumped up and kissed Riku, pulling him to bed. “Tomorrow we’ll run away into our new life together,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, we will,” Riku smiled. “Sora, I’m never letting you go. Even if I have to fight a dozen soldiers, you will always be mine.”</p><p>“I know,” Sora hummed. “Riku, can you tell me a story?”</p><p>Riku chuckled. “Another one?” he smirked.</p><p>“Please,” Sora begged.</p><p>“How can I say no to you?” Riku chuckled. He kissed Sora’s lips and cuddled with him, holding him loosely as he spoke into Sora’s ear softly, lulling him to sleep. “Lost in the sea of trees, there is a kingdom made from a far off age. This kingdom was a special kingdom, Sora. Everyone was accepted for who they were. Men married men; women married women. It was a place dictated by love, rather than blood. Where marriages occurred because of adoration between the two people, and not because of needs. This is where we will find, my love. Our very own hidden kingdom where it will be just you and me.”</p><p>“Our own special kingdom,” Sora whispered. “I love you Riku. Can you please stay with me until I fall asleep?”</p><p>“I love you too Sora, and of course,” Riku chuckled. “I will never leave you.” So he kicked off his boots and stayed in bed, holding his love close as Sora relaxed. Their breathing became even, and before Riku knew it, he fell asleep as well with Sora in his arms. Both slept contently, a blissful moment existing in the room as the night went on, and early morning came with promises of freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Run Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter III</p><p>Run Away</p><p>Riku snuck out in the early morning during the changing of the guard. Before he left, he reminded Sora of his task for today. He dressed in his usual princely attire and walked around his room for a while, picking out an outfit for him to run away in. He needed something plain-looking, something he can easily blend in with. He had a brown cloak that fitted him nicely, however, all of his clothes looked too regal and expensive to run in. It took him almost twenty minutes, but he found buried in the depths of his wardrobe a simple pair of pants and shirt. He hung the three on a hook in his wardrobe and closed it before finally stepping out.</p><p>Sora ate breakfast with his parents, the three strangely quiet during it. Sora did not even know what to even talk about as he glanced at the two of them. His heart felt weird, both heavy and yet happily anxious. He loved them, he honestly did, they were great parents to him but… Sora refuses to pretend to be someone he isn’t. He refuses to allow Riku to be his secret. So he must run, he has to get away, even though it will break his heart to do so.</p><p>He decided to go to the cooks immediately after eating, in order to give them as much time as possible. The kitchens were directly under the dining room, accessed by a door to the side that led to a stairway down to the kitchen. Sora descended down the stairs and smiled at the cooks as they all were in various processes of cleaning their cooking utensils. “Your highness!” someone said, and everyone stopped to turn and stare at Sora before bowing.</p><p>Sora blushed slightly and bit his lower lip, “Hello,” he said, “I have a favor to ask, please. I need enough food that is easy to pack and will last two people at least three days. It’s for my bow training, I’m going on a secret training mission, not even my parents know about it. So please don’t tell them.”</p><p>“N-Not tell your parents? But your highness,” a cook said, she and the others looking extremely nervous. “We can get in trouble for that!”</p><p>“No you won’t, I’ll make sure of it,” Sora said, smiling easily. “I promise that the king and queen, and even Chancellor Xemnas will not hear about this at all. And I don’t need fancy food, just enough to last three days.”</p><p>“Understood,” the cook said, however, she still looked uncomfortable about it. Sora smiled.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said earnestly. “How long will this take?”</p><p>“Uh, we still need to clean, your highness,” the cook admitted. “But we will begin as soon as we are done! Perhaps right before lunch?”</p><p>“Thank you, then I will return right before lunch, and remember this is for a secret mission so don’t tell anyone,” Sora smiled.</p><p>“O-Of course, your highness,” the head chef said, bowing low however as she raised, her smile had cracks of nervousness. Sora just smiled through that and considered his part of their plan done. All that was left was to gather the food and wait for midnight.</p><p>Nerves were starting to build in Sora as he thought about what exactly he and Riku were going to do and did as he always does when he was nervous: he went to the training grounds and took up the bow. Riku was there doing drills with both sword and spear, however, they only just nodded at each other as Sora once again stood in front of the targets. It was easy for Sora to lose himself in the practice. Notching the arrow, pulling the string as he aimed and released all in perfect maneuvers, all in quick time. For the second time, a small crowd gathered to watch the Prince move mechanically. His eyes had a dim far-off look rather than the cheerful glimmers that they were used to.</p><p>The Captain of the Guard saw this crowd and yelled, “What do you maggots think you are doing? Get back to training or I’ll shove every last lance we have up your ass!” Most of the crowd dispersed immediately, scared of whatever consequences the Captain will think of, but Sora stayed firing arrows, oblivious to the world.</p><p>The Captain watched the prince with some concern, walking closer to see the boy’s form up close. It was concerning to the older man at how natural Sora’s form was. The boy moved and shot as though he was born with a bow and arrow in hand, his eyes void of enjoyment and yet filled with a hunter’s focus as he stared at the targets, taking all dummies for himself. This wasn’t for sport, the Captain realized, but for training. Training for what, he cannot say. There was no war currently being fought, and even if there was the Captain knew that Prince Sora would be forbidden to even step foot on the battlefield. But his movements! Like Death, herself have taken hold of Sora and delivering her sweet embrace arrow after arrow. “I have to tell Xemnas about this,” the Captain muttered.</p><p>He rushed off looking for the Chancellor, whom he found in the gardens on a walk with the Queen. “Your majesty excuse the interruption,” the Captain said, giving both a salute.</p><p>“Captain Taiho, it is always a pleasure,” the Queen smiled politely. “What is it that you wish to speak about?”</p><p>“Ma’am,” the Captain nodded. “It is about your son, the prince.”</p><p>“Oh? Has he run off again with that knight, Villers?” Chancellor Xemnas asked, his amber eyes tightening as he glared at the Captain.</p><p>“No,” Captain Taiho said. “He is practicing with the bow, just as yesterday.”</p><p>“Then, what is the problem? Did he accidentally hit a soldier?” the Queen asked.</p><p>“No your majesty, quite the opposite,” the Captain said. “The Prince is a natural shot. His movements and stance are that of a natural. He acts and moves as though he had nineteen years of training, not ten. His focus is like a predator hunting his prey and every shot he fires is a kill.”</p><p>“That sounds problematic,” Chancellor Xemnas muttered.</p><p>“Is it?” the Queen asked.</p><p>“This is the second day in a row he is like this, your majesty,” Captain Taiho said. “Yesterday he spent almost four hours doing this, practicing as though in a trance.”</p><p>“When did this start?” the Queen asked, frowning slightly.</p><p>Captain Taiho thought for a moment. “Around midafternoon. He stayed there until a little after the moon began to rise,” he answered.</p><p>“Midafternoon,” Xemnas muttered. “Very well, I shall handle this.”</p><p>“No, you will not,” the Queen said gently. “It is obvious that my son is doing this from nerves. He is nervous about his upcoming wedding. I was taught that when a man is like this, a woman’s touch is needed. Especially when the man is your nervous son. Thank you, Captain Taiho. If you would please bring me to my son?”</p><p>“Yes, your majesty,” Captain Taiho said. He saluted to the two and turned, escorting both the Queen and Chancellor from the gardens to the training grounds. Sora was found just where the captain left him, shooting arrows at the targets and oblivious to the world around him. A smile started to play his eyes as he continued to shoot, a dark sort of happiness that scared the Queen a little as she watched her son empty his quiver before going to collect the arrows and starting again. “You are dismissed,” she said to the captain and chancellor as and she stepped towards her son.</p><p>Sora did not notice her approaching him. Or if he did, he did not show it. He continued to loosen arrow after arrow at the targets until his quiver was empty once more. “Sora,” the Queen said loudly as the young man was about to go and retrieve the arrows.</p><p>His eyes snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked up at his mother, shocked. The Queen just stared at him for a moment. “Walk with me,” she said and turned. Sora looked around awkwardly, moving to return the bow and arrows but Captain Taiho took the bow out of the prince’s hand and nodded his head to silently tell Sora to follow his mother.</p><p>The prince ran to catch up and started walking at leisure’s pace with the Queen. Most of his nerves were worked out, however, there was still a tight knot in his stomach. The Queen walked back to the garden and made her way to the gazebo by the pond. She sat down and indicated for her son to sit next to her. Sora did awkwardly.</p><p>“I know why you are nervous, Sora,” she began.</p><p>“Y-you do?” Sora asked, his eyes going wide. Did the cooks tell her? Was she listening in? Millions of thoughts ran through his anxious mind as he stared at his mother.</p><p>“Of course,” she said. “Your marriage is in such short a time, it is a sudden and big change to your life, of course, you would be nervous.”</p><p>“Oh, that,” Sora said, deflating a little out of both relief and guilt.</p><p>“Yes, that,” the Queen nodded. “Marriage can be a scary thing, Sora. I remember that when your father and I married, why we barely knew each other! Ours was a marriage of convenience, I will not lie about that, however, it was also the happiest thing to ever happen to me, and not even a full year later we had you which brought us much more joy. That said before any of that happiness could come, I felt this horrible, wicked nervousness. The one that I am sure that you are feeling right now. All of these thoughts just started flying through my head. ‘What if he doesn’t like me?’ ‘What if I cannot produce an heir for him?’ ‘What if he finds someone prettier?’ I was so anxious that I even fainted twice, and once was right before the wedding. But on that day, as I walked up the aisle and saw your father standing so handsomely, I knew that I was in love immediately.”</p><p>Sora couldn’t help but smile, thinking of his parents before his thoughts shifted to him and Riku. He envisioned himself walking down on his father’s arm to where Riku was waiting. It was a childish fantasy that broke apart at the Queen’s words. “You’re lucky, you are already well acquainted with your future wife, and Princess Kairi has always held our favors. When I look at the two of you, I just see a perfect couple. No one else can fit Kairi’s spot in your arms.”</p><p><em>You’re wrong, </em>Sora thought miserably. <em>We’re just friends. </em>The Queen saw Sora’s frown and combed her hand through his hair. “Everything will be okay Sora,” she said. “It will be a rough transition, but your father and I will be here for you. You and Kairi already have a budding relationship, it may seem harsh, but your father and I are just helping the both of you move onto the next step.”</p><p>Sora sighed. He glanced at his mother, “Thank you,” he said softly, and he hugged her, holding on tight like a small child. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, wanting to surround himself in everything that was his mother for all he knew, this would be the last time he would ever see her. He felt his mother wrap her arms around him, holding him gently but not fully understanding. He separated and stared at his mother, mentally memorizing her face, etching every detail of her beauty in his mind. He could feel tears coming to his eyes and stood up, not wanting to worry his mother by seeing him cry.</p><p>“I have things I need to do,” he muttered. “Thank you, mother.” He turned and left without bowing and quickly made it to his and Riku’s secret hideaway in the gardens before letting the tears fall from his face. “What I’m doing is right,” he whispered to himself. “It’s right for me and right for Riku… but why do I feel so terrible?”</p><p>He stayed in the hideaway until he has calmed himself. Then he stepped out with a deep breath and went on with his day. Before lunch, he went down back to the kitchens to see that the cooks have prepared two packages both filled to the brim with food. He thanked them all dearly and ran back to his room with them.</p><p>After lunch, which he had with his parents, Sora spent the afternoon doing official “princely duties” which involved delegating paperwork with his father, listening to Chancellor Xemnas about daily reports that were happening in the kingdom, as well as planning out how to move and mobilize their guard to keep bandits away. Sora tried to talk with his father but found that every time he did he would lose his heart and his voice faded away before the next task was given to him. Instead, he just stared at the King, memorizing his features as he has with his mother’s, knowing that they may never see each other again.</p><p>Dinner he had in his room, telling both his parents that he wanted to go to sleep early, which they both accepted. His traveling clothes and food were hidden, and he waited until an hour after the servants left with his empty plates to bring them out and change.</p><p>With his hood up, Sora stared at his mirror and gave a worried smile. He looked almost unrecognizable. The only thing that he could see was his light blue eyes and the glint that came from his coronet. He took off his hood and sighed as he reached for his princely crown and slowly take it off. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry my love, I know it hurts.”</p><p>Sora turned to see Riku standing before him. He was out of his knight uniform, instead, he wore a tight grey tunic and brown breeches, on which he had his scabbard which housed a sword. Still holding the coronet, Sora ran towards Riku, holding him tightly as they hugged and kissed. “Are you ready, my prince?” he breathed.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sora said, glancing down at his coronet. Riku looked down at it too. He held his hand over Sora’s and slipped the small crown from Sora’s fingers. “When we are free, I’ll get you another beautiful crown to match your beauty,” he whispered.</p><p>“It’s not that,” Sora said. “It’s just, I’m going to miss them.”</p><p>Riku sighed through his nose and let the coronet drop through his fingers as he hugged Sora once more. “I know what you feel, Sora. I’m going to miss my parents too. They’re all I can remember about.”</p><p>Sora nodded and kissed Riku’s cheek. “Then let’s go visit them,” he said. “It’s almost midnight anyway.”</p><p>“Yes, let’s,” Riku nodded. “I have the horses waiting with my friend by my home. We carry our belongings till then.” Sora nodded and took out the two packages of food. The two worked together to get both the packages and Sora across the rope to the tree and climbed down. The gardens looked different at night. Long looming shadows covered everything, with the only light coming from patrolmen’s lanterns. Riku took the lead, pulling Sora around as they kept to the castle walls, keeping out of sight as they made their way to the main gate. Sora thought for a moment that they would walk out the front gate, however as they reached some bushes that decorate the pathway, Riku stopped and moved towards the walls. Near the ground, there were some old worn-out bricks and dirt that looked to be regularly pushed away. Riku smirked at Sora as he got on his hands and knees and pushed the bricks, which all slid out easily creating a small opening. “You’re going to have to crawl, your highness,” Riku whispered as he pushed the two packages of food through the opening.</p><p>Sora got as low as he could and crawled through, his heart almost pounding out of his chest from excitement and fear. On the other side, he stood up and gasped as he stared down the hill at the town below. Riku crawled through afterward and stood up, squeezing Sora’s ass to get his attention. “Come on love, we’re halfway there,” he chuckled softly at Sora’s flustered face. They both picked up one of the packages and again Sora followed Riku as he led him down the side of the hill into the town. Soon they were swept away in streets and tight corners of wooden houses and huts packed together. Sora soon was lost as he only went down the main street whenever he visited Traverse Town, and that was mainly just a quick pass through as he was off to some other land or kingdom. They were far from the main street and instead was by a cozy little square where a small boy waited with two horses. “Finally,” he said. “You told me it wouldn’t take long!”</p><p>“It didn’t,” Riku said, handing the kid some coins. “Now go.”</p><p>“Alright,” the kid grinned and ran away without even looking at Sora. Sora looked back, confused, only to look at a grinning Riku.</p><p>“No one is going to recognize you, love, I told you that. Now relax, this will be quick,” Riku said. Sora nodded and followed Riku to a small humble home built from a mixture of stone and wood. Riku opened the door and walked inside, Sora following. The house was composed of three main rooms, the first room being very large and taking up the most space. There was a table with chairs around it, along with a few wooden armchairs by the hearth and stone fireplace. Near the back, Sora could see the beginning of the stairs. Two people were sitting in this room, an older man and woman who looked nothing like Riku.</p><p>“Mom, Dad, I’m home,” Riku said.</p><p>“Riku, dear, we were worried,” the older woman said. “You left in such a rush. And who is your friend?” Sora stopped and glanced at Riku. He reached for his hood and pulled it down, smiling awkwardly at the two of them.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you both, ma’am,” he said. “My name is Sora—”</p><p>“Prince Sora!” the man said, jumping up. “Y-Your highness!” He bowed lowly, “W-we had no idea—”</p><p>“Dad, please,” Riku interrupted. “This is important.” The man stopped and looked at the two of them flustered. “Sora and I are leaving. We’re… we are in love and we’re looking for a place where we can be ourselves. I am sorry but, this may be the last time we ever see each other. Mom, Dad, I just… I just want to thank you for raising me ever since then. I know how hard it must have been—”</p><p>“Riku,” his father said, standing. “Your feelings for the Prince, are you certain?”</p><p>“More than anything,” Riku nodded. “I know that we can’t have children—”</p><p>“Children?” Riku’s mother said, “Why does the ability to reproduce always be so self-centered with people nowadays? I’ll admit, I was scared when I found out that I couldn’t bear children, but your father did not love me any less for that, and a few years later we found you Riku. We both can see, quite clearly, that you two are in love. So go, run away like lovers do, and make a home for yourself.”</p><p>“What about you two?” Sora asked. “I’m sorry but once they realize that both Riku and I are gone, they’re going to go question you.”</p><p>“Well, we will make do,” Riku’s mother smiled. “And if anything bad, why I always meant to go and visit my sister in the next town over. It has been months since we last saw each other.” She chuckled and stepped towards Riku, pulling the taller man into a hug. Riku’s father joined. Sora stood awkwardly until Riku’s mother looked at him knowingly.</p><p>“Prince, you treat our Riku good, okay? Don’t spoil him too much, however, and use a slotted spoon whenever he acts up!” She laughed as Riku gasped “Mother!”</p><p>“We will miss you, son,” Riku’s father said. “But it is time that you go out and live for yourself.”</p><p>“Thank you dad, and don’t worry, as soon as everything settles down, I will send you a letter,” Riku said. “I’ll miss you.”</p><p>“Oh just hurry up and leave already, it is a long way between here and the next town,” the mother said. Riku nodded and turned to wipe away his tears.</p><p>“Come on Sora,” he said. Sora gave them a final look and raised a hand awkwardly in goodbye. Outside, Riku already stored their food away on the horses’ saddlebags. He helped Sora onto his horse before getting on his own.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Riku asked, now dry-eyed.</p><p>“Yes,” Sora nodded. They clicked their tongues, and the horses were off, riding off into the night and out of Traverse Town.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay, I haven't been feeling well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter IV</p><p>Wanted</p><p>They traveled all night west. Sora found that he was wide awake, glancing over his shoulder every now and again to see the hills and castle of Castle Traverse slowly fade away into the horizon. They traveled down the main road for two hours before Riku brought them into a nearby forest. They traveled for a half-hour until they found a small clearing. The road was not in sight, and Riku finally stopped their horses and slipped off. “We’ll sleep here,” he said, glancing at Sora.</p><p>The prince slid off his horse easily and already started to unpack their rations. Riku couldn’t help but admire how brave Sora was doing. Here was a young man who barely stepped outside the kingdom, where he had every need and want satisfied, preparing to eat in the woods as though he had done it a million times.</p><p>“Sora, it’s okay to miss it,” Riku said, as though it was the right thing to say. Sora stopped and turned to face Riku.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked.</p><p>“The castle, the servants, everything,” Riku said awkwardly. “I know that this is a huge thing to ask, putting it all away to eat in the middle of the woods.”</p><p>The prince smiled at Riku and closed the distance between them so he could kiss Riku’s worries away. “I know what I’m getting myself into,” he whispered. “It’ll be weird, I know, but once we settle down, it’ll all be worth it. Everything will be worth it as long as we’re together.”</p><p>Riku blushed, the knight found himself at a loss of words. He cleared his throat and looked around. “Then I’ll uh go collect some firewood and get the tent ready. Can you feed the horses, my love?”</p><p>“Consider them stuffed,” Sora grinned. He placed their wrapped rations on the floor and turned to feed and water the horses. By the time he was done, Riku had a roaring fire going and their tent set up, a small thing just barely big enough for the two of them. Sora busied himself by “cooking” their rations over the fire as Riku polished his sword.</p><p>“I miss my bow,” Sora huffed, glancing at him. “I know that it was one of the dozens that the knights use but I always pick the same bow to practice with.”</p><p>“Then we’ll buy you a bow in the next town,” Riku said, putting his sword to the side. He pulled a map out of one of his saddle pockets and spread it out. “Come here, love.”</p><p>Sora made his way to Riku and they looked over the map. “There is Traverse Castle,” Riku said, pointing to a drawing of a castle on a hill with a town surrounding it. It was labeled ‘Traverse Castle.’ “And we’re heading West so…” Riku’s finger followed the road west, past the small forests that they were traveling through, “the next town will be a small place called Kalm. It is on the way towards the border that separates Traverse and Ul’dah.”</p><p>“The desert kingdom? That is where you want us to go?” Sora asked.</p><p>“For a first major stopping point, yes,” Riku nodded. “Otherwise we have to brave the mountains north to get to Dalmasca or put our faith in the south and the Sea of Trees. Kalm is our safest bet right now until we can get outside of Traverse territory.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sora nodded. “So, to Kalm then?”</p><p>“To Kalm.”</p><p>Having a destination in mind put Sora at ease. He finished cooking and served Riku his dinner, laughing as he fed his knight much to Riku’s complaining before the two retired into the tent for a rest in each other’s arms.</p><p>They woke up in the middle of the morning. After having a quick breakfast, the two broke down their camp, and once again they were on the road, this time with Kalm in mind.</p><p>The village was still a couple of hours by horse away from where they camped. The time was easily filled with small talk between the two, Sora talking more than Riku as he tried to talk away this growing knot of worry that grew inside him. It was morning, by now he was sure that all of Traverse would know that he was gone. Riku seemed to have felt Sora’s anxiety. “Relax Sora, everything will be okay,” he said. “What we’re doing is for the best.”</p><p>“I know but… I’m still going to miss them,” Sora sighed.</p><p>Riku sighed and nodded, “I’m going to miss my parents too. Come on, I want to reach Kalm by noon.” They continued riding down the main roads, both quiet and lost in thought for the rest of their journey until, just as noon approached, they have arrived at the village of Kalm.</p><p>It was a small village filled with wooden houses and one main road with shops lining either side of it. Riku led Sora and the horses towards an inn where he hoped to fill both their and the horses’ stomach. “Come on, food and then we’ll find a bow and a place to sleep,” Riku said.</p><p>Sora smiled at that and gave out a small cheer, making sure that his hood was up. “Food and bow!”</p><p>They entered the inn and quickly gotten a table for themselves, a small round table with two seats. “Stay here, I’ll get us food and drink,” Riku said and left to talk with the barmaid behind the counter. Sora nodded and looked around the inn as he waited. It was a cozy place with several hanging lanterns to provide light. It wasn’t crowded, however, there was a fair amount of people either gathered around their own table or milling about, most with a mug of ale in their hands. There were a couple of men near them dressed as soldiers.</p><p>“Did you see this? The Prince has been kidnapped,” one of them said. Sora froze, feeling an icy wind blow through him.</p><p>“What? Really?” the second soldier asked, “When did that happen?”</p><p>“Just last night I heard, they found out this morning and sent their fastest riders looking for him,” the first said. “He shouldn’t have gotten far, heard a castle soldier disappeared with him.”</p><p>“Really? Think he’s the one who did it?”</p><p>“That’s what they’re thinking,” the first one grunted. “They’re working on posters right now looking for them. One for the prince and the other for the knight.”</p><p>Sora swallowed heavily and looked around anxiously. They’re making posters about them? Somehow Sora felt that they couldn’t stay in Kent long. All of a sudden it felt like all the traveling they’ve done did not matter. The miles separating them and Castle Traverse did not matter. They knew he was gone, that Riku took them, and now they have wanted posters being made. He only hoped that they could leave before the posters get to Kalm. Otherwise… Sora didn’t want to think about it.</p><p>“Love, what’s wrong?” Sora looked up to see Riku returning with a large platter of food and two mugs of ale. He placed it down and frowned at Sora’s concerned face. “What happened?”</p><p>Sora glanced around and leaned towards Riku, “They know we ran away,” he whispered. “I overheard two people talking, they think you stole me. They have wanted posters being made.”</p><p>Riku smirked, “Well, technically I did steal you, but I can see how that is worrying. If they’re still making the posters we have time. We’ll gather supplies, get you a bow and quiver, and I think we’ll have time to spend the night here. It would be nice to sleep on a bed.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Sora nodded, “but can we?”</p><p>“Baby, relax, you have nothing to worry about,” Riku said. “Forget about everything, we’re just two travelers. Let’s eat and find you a good bow.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sora nodded, and he gave Riku a huge grin that didn’t reach his eyes before he started eating. The food was good. Not as good as the chefs’ cooking in the castle, obviously, but Sora still liked what Riku brought them. Besides, eating in Kalm means that they can save the food that the cooks made for them for even longer! So it was an overall win in Sora’s eyes.</p><p>When they were done, the two left the inn after Riku paid for a room for the night, getting a room with two beds. “Why two beds?” Sora asked as they stepped onto the main road.</p><p>“One for us, and one for our stuff,” Riku explained simply, “come on, I think I saw a weapons store when we rode in.”</p><p>They walked down the main road, looking around. There were stores for herbs and spices, a clothes store with drab clothing filled with spinsters, and further down they could smell fire and hear the clear sounds of metal being molded into swords.</p><p>They followed the sound to a blacksmith’s. The man was large wearing a heavy apron and had burly hairy arms. Riku stopped to examine the weapons he made. Iron swords hung in neat rows, spears and flails were displayed in their deadly beauty, and in the corner were the more common things he must have made: horseshoes and farming tools. “Excuse me,” Riku said, getting the man’s attention. “We’re looking for a place to get a bow. My friend’s snapped a couple of days ago.”</p><p>“A bow?” the blacksmith asked, not even stopping. He just glanced at Sora and frowned, “you don’t look much a hunter, boy.”</p><p>Sora scowled at this. “I’m a good shot,” he said. “I need for the road.”</p><p>The blacksmith just grunted and stared at the two of them. For a moment, Sora feared that they would somehow be recognized. Instead, the blacksmith straightened up and groaned. “You’ll want Ava’s, right across from here,” he pointed to the building across from him. “She supplies all the hunters around here.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Riku said, and he led Sora across the street. The hunter’s store had everything that a hunter would want from various different kinds of bows, several types of arrows, pelts from past hunts as well as trappings and the like. Behind the counter, a fit woman smiled at them, “Welcome, it is rare I get new customers. What game are you hunting?”</p><p>“No game, my bow broke a couple of days ago,” Sora said, “I need a replacement.”</p><p>“That is a tragedy,” Ava said, shaking her head. “I will offer you one of mine, however, you will have to pay for it naturally.”</p><p>“We have money, don’t worry,” Sora smiled. “I just need a basic kit to get back on my feet.” Ava nodded and Sora stepped to examine the bows. He reached for them, trying them out to get a feel for them before putting it away and moving to examine the next one. Some were too big with their string too tight to pull back, others were too small with a loose string that pulled too easily. It took Sora almost twenty minutes to try out the bows before setting on one that felt right in his hands. It had a good weight to it, a smooth handle with a taunt enough string. He kept that and then went to inspect the arrows just as he was taught. He finally picked a bundle of arrows that he felt good with and brought both to Ava, pulling out a small sack of money as well.</p><p>He paid and fastened the quiver and bow on his back securely. Again they thanked her, and the two left Sora stretching. “It’s so good to have a bow!” he said in a sing-song tone.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re happy,” Riku chuckled. “Come on, let’s return to the inn.” Sora grinned and nodded, wanting to get to their room as quickly as possible so he can kiss Riku. He did not notice the soldiers moving from building to building with a stack of paper until it was too late. They walked into the inn only to be greeted with drawn pictures of themselves with the message:</p><p>WANTED</p><p>RIKU VILLERS FOR ROYAL KIDNAPPING!</p><p>Riku Villers kidnapped Prince Sora last night from his bed chambers. One thousand gold pieces on successful capture of Riku Villers and safe return of the Prince</p><p>Signed, Chancellor Xemnas</p><p>Sora swallowed heavily. He glanced around, thankful that nobody has noticed them yet. “Riku, we need to leave… now,” he stressed.</p><p>“You’re right,” Riku nodded. “Let’s go get the horses ready.” They turned only to stumble into two bodies. Sora’s hood fell off and he gasped as he recognized them as the two soldiers he heard earlier this morning.</p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered, quickly pulling his hood up.</p><p>“Wait a minute, pull down your hood, boy,” one of the soldiers commanded. Sora winced and kept his head down, hoping that a day’s worth of riding has messed up his hair enough to be unrecognizable. He pulled his hood down and waited, his fingers itching, ready to grab his bow if needed.</p><p>The soldier stared at him for a long time, before looking at Riku, forcing his hood off. “I knew it! THEY’RE HERE! PRINCE SORA AND RIKU VILLERS!” He yelled.</p><p>“Sora! Run!” Riku said, and he pushed the soldier in front of him away, toppling him over. Sora ran after him and quickly turned, drawing his bow and arrow, and shooting the arrow into the fallen soldier’s clothes, pinning him to the floor.</p><p>Their horses whined angrily as the two jumped on, Sora almost slipping off before he got his holding. “Sora! Come on!” Riku shouted.</p><p>The second soldier was already outside, his sword drawn, the crowd from the inn joining him. “Release the Prince, you cur!” the soldier shouted. Sora quickly drew another arrow and aimed it at him.</p><p>“Don’t make me do this,” He warned. “Let us go in peace.”</p><p>“Prince Sora, that villain—”</p><p>“No!” Sora shouted, but it was no use. They were quickly gaining attention, everyone coming out of their shops and homes to see what was going on. Sora glanced around to see that their escape routes were quickly being blocked off by the crowds.</p><p>The soldier glowered and looked at the crowd. “This villain has Prince Sora under a spell!” he yelled, “Rescue the prince and kill the silver-haired boy!” His voice stirred the crowd around them into a mob. They started advancing towards them and Riku shouted, “Sora! Let’s go!”</p><p>Sora quickly switched targets and released his bow. The arrow flew true, hitting the sword out of the soldier’s hand as it flew through both. The soldier screamed in pain and the two lovers yelled at their horses. They sped off in a gallop, but the crowd chased after them. More soldiers appearing, running in front of them as they blocked off the main exit from the city. “Follow me!” Riku yelled, and he led his horse between buildings. Sora followed, glancing back to see the mob still hot on their tell. They yelled for Sora, waving whatever they had, pitchforks and regular forks, brooms, and shovels. He saw the blacksmith taking up the rear waving his hammer around.</p><p>Sora quickly got lost as they sped around buildings, trying to find some way out of the town. Every major entrance into the town was blocked by soldiers or citizens trying to “rescue” their prince, and everything in between was walled in. Scowling, Riku gave out a frustrated yell. “We have to go to the forest!” he said. “Stay close Sora!”</p><p>He kicked the sides of his horse and it ran even faster, leading Sora back onto the main street where the soldier he shot was getting his wound tended. “STOP THEM!” he gasped when he saw them, but they did not slow. Instead, Riku urged the horses to go even faster, leaning closer to his horse, and Sora doing the same. In front of them, four guards stood in front of the entrance, with a low wall on either side. They all drew their swords and waited, poised to strike. Riku glanced at Sora and nodded his head to the right. Sora nodded.</p><p>At the last moment, both turned their horses, aiming for the low wall instead of the entrance. With a loud neigh, they jumped the low wall, landing perfectly and continuing their gallop towards the forest ahead of them. “Come on! We’ll lose them in the trees,” Riku yelled.</p><p>It did not occur to Sora that they were going to the one place that everyone in Traverse avoided and dared not to go. The dangers of the woods did not cross his mind as they quickly got closer and closer, and dirt roads quickly gave way to wild. No the only things that Sora thought of way getting Riku and him out of danger, away from everyone. So, the two fled into the Sea of Trees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Forest Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter V</p><p>Forest Ruins</p><p>They traveled in the forest for almost a week straight. Their food supply ran out a couple of days ago, but neither boy wanted to bring it up. Every night they slept with one eye open, scared that the mob from Kalm, or worse palace guards, would find them while they slept. They traveled down the road in the forest for the first day, however by the third both young men were completely lost with the road long gone and trees surrounding them everywhere they looked. The only gift the forest gave them was that the trees were wide enough away for their horses to traverse easily through them.</p><p>That said, the trees still did not make it an easy journey into the Sea of Trees. They all seemed to have a mind of their own, swaying with the breeze and seemingly ebbing and flowing like tides, sometimes the trees were far apart letting the sunshine in easily and lighting their path while at others they huddled close, like a protective barrier that refused to give in to sunshine and both boys had to go on their instincts to guess where they were going. Still, Sora considered themselves lucky. For one, they did not run into any bears or wolves that might have called the vast forest home. And two, after the fifth day, he was certain that Riku and he have certainly lost their pursuers. However, in the process, they became terribly lost themselves.</p><p>Riku took the lead most of the time, and Sora did his best not to complain or voice any concern or anxiety, however, the more they traveled, and the less their supplies became, the frequent the worrying thoughts came to Sora.</p><p>It was the seventh day. They were traveling through a dark part of the forest, and Sora’s stomach grumbled loudly. Seven days and they found no wildlife. No game to hunt for food, not even any berries to pick at suspiciously. It was as though the forest was lifeless as it ebbed and flowed, or perhaps the forest was protecting life? Leading the boys away from safety? The thoughts hurt Sora’s head. He groaned and said out loud, “Come on you stupid forest! Give us something! Anything!”</p><p>“Sora!”</p><p>Sora stopped at Riku’s voice and looked to see his love giving him a sharp look. “Be quiet, I saw something up ahead.”</p><p>“It’s probably more trees,” Sora grumbled grumpily.</p><p>“No, look.” Riku pointed ahead of them and Sora squinted. In the darkness beyond, flickering faintly, was a soft orange glow that Sora has never seen before in the forest. A well of hope began to swell inside him as his stomach growled fiercely. “Is that a fire?” he asked.</p><p>“Looks like a lantern, and that means people,” Riku said.</p><p>“People with food!” Sora said happily, “Let’s go!” He spurred his horse to gallop but Riku stopped him.</p><p>“Wait, we need to be careful. Just follow my lead,” he commanded. Sora nodded and petted his horse, telling it to walk slowly and behind Riku.</p><p>Slowly, apprehensively, they approached the light in the distance. Riku’s hand never left the pommel of his sword, his lance too big to use in the small space that the trees are providing. The light never grew nor moved, just staying a small faint flickering hope twinkling in the distance. Sora looked around. Between the trees, he saw huge stones overgrew with moss. They were separate and seemed oddly man-made in squares or rectangles. They appeared more and more frequent as they approached the light and Sora realized that it wasn’t stones that he was looking at, but walls! Stone walls knocked down what looked like eons ago!</p><p>“Riku, it’s a ruin,” he whispered, looking around. The ruins were all low, never more than ten feet high at places, perhaps houses or something else that was swallowed by the trees and ivy.</p><p>“Ruins? I’ve heard of no such things,” Riku muttered. “Come on.”</p><p>They went further in, Sora’s guard lowering as he just looked around at the ruins in amazement. There were some homes that were somehow intact, small hovels made of stone with thick vines and ivy growing around the aged stones, filling in holes where windows and doors were supposed to be. Then, further in, they saw the ruins of a castle.</p><p>Tall, impressive stone walls that crumbled eons ago stood in front of them, the hints of towers and grand halls all reduced to rubble on the sides of the main figure of the castle, which somehow still stood tall, not overtaken by the vines and ivy but somehow by merging with the nature around them. A tall mighty tree has sprouted in the middle of the intact room, its roots almost visible above ground as they twisted and sprawled out into the other trees. In front of the ruins, in what Sora guessed what was once a courtyard, they found the lantern flickering happily next to an empty fireplace. There was a stream nearby of running water, which Sora and Riku led the horses to so they could finally have a rest.</p><p>The two slid off their horses and stared in marvel at the huge tree in front of them. “That must be the mother tree or something,” Riku said. “See the roots? They’re all connected to the other trees nearby.”</p><p>“That can happen?” Sora asked.</p><p>Riku shrugged, “It’s rare. One of the knights at the castle was obsessed with nature and stuff, he wouldn’t shut up about it.” He gave a sigh and shook his head. “It looks safe enough here. Let’s set up camp and hopefully find whoever lives here.” Sora agreed and they both approached the fireplace to see if they could get a quick fire going. As he knelt down, Riku suddenly froze as he felt like he and Sora were being watched. He strained his ears to hear whatever was out there and waited…</p><p>A small rustling came faintly behind them and Riku gasped, “Sora! Watch out!” He sprung to his feet and grabbed a lance as Sora pulled his bow and notched an arrow—but it was too late. Somehow, they were surrounded.</p><p>Men and women around their age and older surrounded them. They had no uniform or any armor, all wearing mix-matched clothing with no rhyme or reason. In all fairness, Sora thought they looked more like a lost village with wild hair than killers who currently had their swords and bows drawn at them. Riku immediately grabbed Sora and tried to protect him, standing in front of his prince however Sora just turned around, so they were back to back, his arrow aimed at a hard-faced man with orange hair. “Who are you?” he demanded.</p><p>“Man, you really don’t know when to be quiet do you kid?” a voice asked, “We heard you both coming miles away!” The crowd parted slightly to allow a newcomer to walk into the circle. He was insanely tall, towering both Sora and Riku. The man had a lean build, holding two daggers in his hands with ease and he smirked at them. His hair was red and long and his eyes violently green. He smirked at them and winked, “Welcome to my little village. The name’s Axel, got it memorized?”</p><p>Riku turned so that he faced the man. Axel looked at the two before seeing Sora. His eyes widened for a moment before giving the young prince a predatory smirk. “Well, well, we have a little cutie over here. How about it boy? Let’s say we leave the stiff and I’ll show you a good time.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare put a hand on my Prince!” Riku snarled and he thrust his spear at the man, the point stopping just before his face. Axel just smirked and tapped one of his knives against the spear.</p><p>“Relax, Lancey, I’m just playing around,” Axel said. “Besides, I have my own little cute boy. Roxas! Come here!”</p><p>Sora couldn’t help but give a small gasp when he saw who stepped from the crowd. A young man who looked exactly like him. Same build, same eyes, same cautious gaze across his face. The only difference was their hair, this Roxas was blond whereas Sora’s was brown. Axel smiled and wrapped his arms around Roxas, giving his cheek a dramatic kiss. “See? Here’s my little blond imp!”</p><p>“Axel! Stop, you don’t know if—”</p><p>“Come on Roxy, it’s obvious that they’re like us,” Axel smirked. “Right lovers?” he asked Riku and Sora.</p><p>“Are you going to attack us or not?” Riku demanded.</p><p>“Gee, your boy toy is really bloodthirsty, isn’t he a cutie?” Axel chuckled.</p><p>“Don’t talk to him!” Riku snarled.</p><p>“Riku,” Sora said softly. “I don’t think they would attack us… they look lost and… and like us.” Riku frowned and looked around the group more carefully. He could see that they weren’t looking at them with any evil intentions. They were scared, their eyes shifting between the two and everyone else, their weapons shaking slightly. They were also paired off, men standing near or in front of another man and women standing with another woman. They were protecting each other, just as Riku was trying to protect his Sora. Riku faltered and glanced at Axel once more. The redhead held his hands up, holding his knives in a surrendering manner. Riku sighed, not even struggling with the decision and trusting Sora. “Sora, stand down,” he said and started to pull his lance away from Axel.</p><p>Sora put away his bow and looked between the two men in front of him. They both looked to be around Sora’s and Riku’s age, and in the same situation that they were in. “My name is Sora, this is my lover, Riku,” he said. “I’m guessing you’re all like us?”</p><p>“If you mean thrown away from our villages and kingdoms, then yeah,” Axel smirked. “Cause heavens forbid a man wants to suck a cock instead of sucking on a vag.”</p><p>“AXEL!” Roxas screamed, “You can’t talk like that in front of newcomers!” Axel just grinned impishly while Roxas sighed. He shook his head before looking at Sora and Riku. “I’m sorry for my lover’s childish attitudes, but what he says is right. Everyone here is here because we were thrown out for being who we are. Be that loving the same gender as ours or trying to be the gender we weren’t born as. Nobody would have us and eventually, we all found our ways here, one by one. Axel took it upon himself to be a sort of leader. He can be mature and smart when he isn’t acting like himself,” Roxas chuckled as Axel gave him a look. “We didn’t mean to scare or hurt you two, you were right, we just were scared.”</p><p>“Well, we’re on the run too,” Sora said, “We’re from Traverse.”</p><p>“I’m from there too,” Roxas grinned, “Axel’s from Ul’dah. He was a son of an important merchant before…” he stopped and glanced up at Axel, who shrugged.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter anymore,” he said. “My pop’s part of the Syndicate in Ul’dah, very powerful and loves his money more than his own son.”</p><p>“Ohh, I’m sorry,” Sora frowned.</p><p>Axel snorted, “Don’t be, if I didn’t run away I had to marry Princess Selina, and let me tell you that girl is a cow!”</p><p>“I know! One time she was at the castle and she just ate all of our food while insulting me that I was too skinny!” Sora grinned before realizing what he just said, “Uh I mean—that’s what I heard, yeah… heeheehee.” He laughed awkwardly and stepped back as his face turned red. He glanced up at Riku who looked easily worried.</p><p>Axel stared at Sora with a thoughtful expression before grinning. “Prince Sora! Well, it’s been what, ten years? I was in the crowd when you visited us!” He turned and addressed everyone, “Everyone! Welcome, Sora and his lover Riku! Our new members!” The small crowd cheered, and the two lovers looked at each other, confused.</p><p>“You’re not going to turn us in?” Sora asked, “I’m the Prince! The money could—”</p><p>“There’s money? I didn’t know that” Axel grinned, “but as I said, the past doesn’t matter anymore. You’re just Sora and you’re just Riku. Who you were in Traverse doesn’t matter, just what you can do for our community.”</p><p>“Oh, well I don’t want to sound ungrateful but… do you guys have any food here? Riku and I haven’t eaten in days!” Sora said.</p><p>Axel nodded, “Of course you can! Roxas, be a princess and show these two to the kitchens? I’ll find a room for them. I’m sorry we don’t have any fancy food or beds, your highness, but I’m sure anything is great after sleeping in the forest for a week.”</p><p>“Just Sora and I don’t care as long as you got meat!” Sora grinned. “Oh! And a place where I can practice archery!”</p><p>“Of course,” Axel nodded, “but first: food! Roxas, baby, go along.” He patted Roxas’ ass, earning him a glare. The group dispersed, leaving Roxas with Sora and Riku. He motioned for them to follow and they went into one of the more complete buildings in the ruins. The smell of food came instantly as they walked into a large kitchen with two full ovens and even a wooden pantry! On the fire, what looked to be deer was cooking with several vegetables in several stages of being chopped on a wooden table in the middle. “These are Xion and Naminè, our cooks. They feed everyone who lives here,” Roxas introduced, pointing to two pretty girls with black and blond hair, respectively. The black-haired girl wore a black tunic for a dress as the blond wore a white. They both smiled.</p><p>“Welcome, it’s nice to meet you,” Naminè said. “Do any of you have any cooking skills by chance?”</p><p>“Nope,” Sora grinned, “but I’m deadly with my arrows!”</p><p>“Rudimentary, just the things I’ve learned as a knight,” Riku said. “And even then it’s just put meat on the fire.”</p><p>The girls sighed and Xion shook her head, “Honestly! There’s only twenty of us—twenty-two now I guess—and only Nam and I are the only ones who really know how to cook.”</p><p>“I can learn!” Sora pipped up, “I mean, I want to earn my keep here so—”</p><p>“It’s okay,” the girls giggled. “I’m sure Axel will find something for you,” Naminè said, “however if you do get into the kitchen, we’ll teach you what you need to know!” Sora grinned at that, and his stomach took the opportunity to growl loudly. The girls laughed again, “Sit!” Xion said, “We’ll get you something to eat!”</p><p>Roxas brought them to a nearby table and they all sat down. “So, what is this place called?” Riku asked. “Surely not the ruins.”</p><p>“I mean, this is a haven for people like us,” Roxas said, “here we can be who we are and love who we love as openly as we want. There’s no public nudity and stuff like that obviously—god help me if Axel actually thinks that’s okay—but yeah, here we can be just us. So, we look at these ruins, at the Sea of Trees, and think of it as our Sanctuary. And the name just fits.”</p><p>“Sanctuary,” Sora hummed, smiling softly. “I like it. Riku?”</p><p>“Yeah, Sanctuary,” Riku nodded. He pulled Sora close and kissed him fondly, “Our new home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Lost Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter VI</p><p>The Lost Kingdom</p><p>Sora loved their room. Roxas showed them to their rooms after Sora and Riku have eaten. It was one of the more completed rooms in a mostly intact building. There was a large bed that just screamed for the boys to lay on it, as well as dressers and a large wardrobe for them to finally put their clothes and supplies away after carrying them for so long. Sora took off his clothes and sprawled out on their bed, groaning, “Oh this feels fantastic! Riku come lay down with me!”</p><p>“Ohh?” Riku chuckled as he started to take off his own clothes, “What exactly will I be feeling, my Prince?”</p><p>“Riku!” Sora blushed, “I meant the bed!”</p><p>“The bed is nice too, but I rather admire the beautiful prince in front of me,” Riku chuckled. He kicked off the last of his clothes and fell onto his lover, claiming his lips as he grinds their erections together. “How about we break the bed in?” he smirked.</p><p>“O-Ohh, I wouldn’t say no to that,” Sora groaned, his legs already parting as they kissed. The two spent most of the night breaking the bed, and Sora’s hole, before they were properly sated and finally fell asleep in their bed. The next morning, Sora woke up feeling happily sore and rolled out of bed, stretching as he smiled. They were home, their new home. Sanctuary! He couldn’t wait to explore it!</p><p>Just outside his window, Sora was able to properly appreciate how pretty the small community was. Sun shone down through the breaks of tree branches, giving everything almost a heavenly glow. The ruined small homes were all laid out in neat rows, leading up to the main structure where the mother tree stood proud and tall, protecting everyone underneath it. Sora looked down and saw that Roxas was already up. He grinned and quickly dressed before running out, “Good morning Roxas,” he greeted.</p><p>“Sora! I did not expect you to be up already,” Roxas said, “You couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>“No, I uhh actually slept very well last night,” Sora said, his cheeks blushing. Roxas smirked at him and gave him a knowing look.</p><p>“I’m glad, I honestly didn’t know if the beds would be good enough for you—uhh sorry,” Roxas said, “It’s just I’ve never dealt with any royalty and—”</p><p>“It’s fine, the bed was perfect,” Sora smiled. “It beats sleeping on the ground any day and sleeping with Riku is the best!”</p><p>“I can imagine,” Roxas said, giving Sora a lewd smile.</p><p>“Uh yeah—anyway, is there anything I can help you with? Why are you up so early?” Sora asked.</p><p>“I like to walk around the place when it’s early, watch the forest wake up. It’s peaceful… nice,” Roxas hummed.</p><p>“Can I join you?” Sora asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Roxas nodded and they started to wander the ruins together, everything peacefully quiet as the forest still slumbered.</p><p>“So, I wanted to ask, how can I help?” Sora asked. “I know I’m a prince, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t help at all.”</p><p>Roxas hummed and looked at Sora thoughtful, “Well, what are you good at?” he asked. “Axel has me just walk around and help out where needed.”</p><p>“I’m really good with a bow,” Sora said immediately, “I can go hunting if you want!” he grinned, “and I’m a great talker! My friend Kairi told me that whenever she feels bad, I always improve her mood!”</p><p>“Well it would be nice to have another hunter,” Roxas muttered, “So far we only have three, A couple named Cloud and Leon, and another girl named Yuffie.”</p><p>“Awesome! Then I’ll get my bow and show you guys what I can do!” Sora grinned. Roxas nodded and the two ran to Sora’s home where Riku was finally awake and doing his morning practice with his lance. “Prince! Where were you?” he demanded.</p><p>“Just outside,” Sora said, “Roxas says that I can join the hunting team! I’m grabbing my bow and show him and them what I can do!”</p><p>“Hmm wait a moment, I’ll walk with you,” Riku said, “I can finish my training afterward.”</p><p>“Oh damn, your man is really dedicated to training, isn’t he?” Roxas said, giving a low whistle. “I’m a bit jealous, Axel’s just lazy and naturally skinny!” He looked at Riku and Sora had a small flare of jealousy as the blonde just took a second to admire Riku’s muscles, “Axel could learn a thing from you,” he purred.</p><p>“I rather not play trainer, but if that’s where he thinks I would work best,” Riku said, shrugging as he placed his lance on their bed and bent to grab a shirt. “Sora and I just want to help our new home, right my love?”</p><p>“Yup!” Sora smiled.</p><p>“Well then you’re in luck, we have a lot that we need to do,” Roxas said. “Come on, we’ll get breakfast, we all eat breakfast together.”</p><p>The two nodded and they joined Roxas on his morning walk, getting a common idea of how the ruins of the castle and village around it looked. They lived in the more complete ruins, however, nobody lived in the central ruins where the tree was, when asked Roxas shrugged and said, “Simple, there’s no room.” The two accepted that and followed Roxas to the main eating area, a large room with a long table and many seats. Roxas skipped along and kissed Axel who sat at the head of the table. Sora looked around and saw that there were around twenty people in total sitting around. He saw Naminè and Xion sitting together, the girls wearing their white and black outfits respectfully. They both smiled and waved at the two newcomers as they looked for a place to sit.</p><p>“Sora, Riku, sit over here!” Roxas called out, pointing to two seats across from him. Sora smiled and muttered shy “good mornings” to everyone they passed.</p><p>“Good morning cutie,” Axel purred, “I hope you had a restful sleep.”</p><p>“We did,” Riku said shortly, giving the redhead a sharp look as he wrapped a possessive arm around Sora. He looked at the table, a little surprised at the large spread of food. He gave Axel a final glance before taking Sora’s plate, filling it with everything his prince likes before taking food for himself. Axel snickered at this and grinned, “Are you the Prince’s Daddy too, Mr. Knight?”</p><p>“Axel, shut up,” Roxas groaned. “I’m sorry boys, please ignore my lover.”</p><p>“I just know how to take good care of my boy,” Riku said simply. He picked up a pitcher which had a hot black drink, “What is this?” he asked, looking at it carefully.</p><p>“A drink from Ul’dah,” Roxas said, “it’s called coffee. It’s actually really good with milk and sugar.”</p><p>Riku hummed and glanced at his lover, “You’re hyper enough without sugar,” he muttered and poured a cup for Sora, adding some milk and stirring as Roxas instructed before doing the same for himself.</p><p>The conversations around the table stopped as everyone focused on eating. The food was good, and before Riku noticed, Sora gorged himself on the food on his plate, looking up at his knight with large begging eyes, “Seconds?” he mewled.</p><p>Axel snorted while Riku just rolled his eyes and kissed Sora’s cheek. “No,” he said strictly. Sora pouted and Riku sighed. He took a forkful of his food and fed his love, rolling his eyes at Sora. “Anyway,” he said, looking at Roxas and Axel, “Sora and I were wondering what we can do to help around here.”</p><p>“Well, what are you good at?” Axel asked.</p><p>“The lance,” Riku answered at once and Axel snickered once again, but Riku continued on, “I was a knight back at Traverse, I know how to fight with the sword and lance, however, I prefer the lance.”</p><p>“Roxas told me that I can help with hunting!” Sora said, “I’m great with a bow.”</p><p>Roxas nodded in agreement, “I told Sora that I’ll introduce him to Leon and the others and see about him joining the hunting party.”</p><p>“The bow huh? You do look like you have a great chest,” Axel commented, “ow! Roxas, it was a compliment!” he pouted, looking at his lover. Sora looked between them, guessing that Roxas must have clearly kicked him from under the table.</p><p>“Stop flirting with my new friends,” Roxas grumbled.</p><p>“It’s amazing that you’re the leader,” Riku said.</p><p>Axel stood up, “Well Riku, I know the perfect place for you, we can always use more guards, so why don’t you and I take a talk, man to man? Leave our little boys to themselves.” He grinned widely at Riku, who sighed. The two gave their respected lovers a kiss and stood up, walking away.</p><p>Sora frowned and glanced at Roxas, “He’s not going to do anything, is he?” he asked.</p><p>“Axel? Nah, he has a bigger mouth more than anything,” Roxas said. “I’m sorry if his flirting made you and Riku uncomfortable, he really doesn’t mean it, dude’s loyal to a fault.”</p><p>“Hmm same with Riku,” Sora smiled, “He’s done so much for me and I don’t even know how to repay him.” He sighed and glanced down at his empty plate. He patted his stomach and blushed, remembering a vow he made to Riku. “Roxas, have you ever said a wish that you hope with everything inside you to happen but know it cannot?” he asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Roxas frowned.</p><p>Sora’s cheeks reddened. “It’s stupid. Riku was telling me the story about magic, how it used to be in the world before fleeing away back to nature. I told Riku, I told him that if magic was real… I would wish to have his baby.”</p><p>“I get that,” Roxas said, surprising Sora. The blond-haired boy’s cheeks blushed deeply as well as he glanced at the doorway where Riku and Axel left. “I want the same thing. If magic was real, I would gladly have Axel’s child.”</p><p>The two shared a secret smile before laughing, “God we’re so whipped,” Roxas said, “Come on, let’s meet Leon and the others.”</p><p>They left as well, and Roxas brought Sora to the side of the main building with the large tree sprouting out, where a training area was set up. There were three people there currently, two men and a young woman. One man had spiky blond hair while the other had brown hair and a scar on his face, while the girl had short black hair and a large grin. “Hey, newbie! My name’s Yuffie!” she introduced herself.</p><p>“Uh hi, I’m Sora,” Sora introduced himself.</p><p>“Sora’s here to join you guys during hunts,” Roxas explained. “He says he’s good with a bow.”</p><p>“Is that so?” the brown-haired guy said. He and the blond were both fairly muscular, wearing sleeveless shirts.</p><p>“Yup,” Sora grinned. The man examined Sora for a moment before looking around the training arena. “There are five dummies around here, do you see them?” he asked, pointing to two dummies on the ground in the distance, one on the walls acting as a lookout, another far away, and another that was very high up. “Shoot them all.”</p><p>“Got it,” Sora hummed, and he pulled out his bow. He picked the farthest target first. His aim was steady, and he adjusted for the length before letting his arrow fly. It flew in the air silently, striking its mark, the dummy’s head, perfectly, striking through the sack and hay. Sora took another breath and felt himself slipping into his calm concentration. He notched another arrow, aimed, and hit the second target high in the air, then the third on the barracks, and finally two arrows at once to hit the two targets on the training grounds. He took another breath and turned to the others, smiling. “How was that?”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Roxas cursed. “That was scary! Your entire attitude changed!”</p><p>“He’s a natural predator,” the man smirked, “just like you Cloud,” he added, turning to the blond-haired man.</p><p>“I saw,” he hummed. He walked forward and extended his hand, “I’m Cloud,” he said shortly. “This is my lover, Leon. And the annoying one over there is Yuffie.”</p><p>“HEY! I’m not annoying!” Yuffie pouted.</p><p>“You’re talkative,” the man named Leon grumbled. “That scares away the boars.”</p><p>“There are boars in this forest?” Sora gasped.</p><p>“Yeah, where do you think we get the meat?” Leon asked. “We also patrol the Sea of Trees, making sure that there are no invaders or people in general who would want to steal from it. Cut down its trees, kill its animals, what have you.”</p><p>“We’re in a relationship with the forest,” Yuffie hummed, “We take the meat, but only what we need, and even then, we make sure that we are not taking a key member from their packs.”</p><p>“So most of the time we’re just here, training, or doing patrols,” Leon said. “You’ll fit in fine Sora, Welcome to the team.”</p><p>“Excellent!” Roxas grinned, “Do you need him now?”</p><p>“No, but I’ll give Sora his first order,” Leon said, looking down at him. “Explore this place, I want you to memorize where everything is by tomorrow. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes sir!” Sora said. He put his bow over his shoulder and gave his kingdom salute out of habit. Leon just grunted and went back to Yuffie and Cloud. Roxas knocked his shoulder and grinned. “Just like that,” Roxas said, “Come on! Let’s go find our men.”</p><p>They found the two in the weapons storage, talking smoothly and easily as though there was zero tension between them. “Sora, hey baby,” Riku smiled, kissing him lightly. “How did the hunting go?”</p><p>“Great! I’m officially a hunter,” Sora grinned.</p><p>“You should have seen him! It was amazing! Every shot went straight into the middle of the targets’ heads!” Roxas said excitedly. “What about you two, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Examining the weapons, Riku agreed to be sort of leader of the guards,” Axel said. Riku nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I want to have a proper look around, and this was the first place Axel brought me to,” he said.</p><p>“Ah, well I was ordered to have a look around too,” Sora grinned. “So what did you guys talk about?”</p><p>Axel snickered and smirked at Riku, who shared a rare devilish smirk with him too. “Nothing you need to worry about my prince,” Riku said.</p><p>“Just some ‘man talk,’” Axel grinned. “So, how’re our weapons looking, Mr. Guard?”</p><p>“You have a wide array, however only some are well-kept,” Riku said, pointing to a set of swords.</p><p>“Oh yeah, those are Cloud and Leon’s,” Axel nodded.</p><p>“Well, if there’s someone skilled enough, I suggest getting them here to clean and maintain the weapons, which include sharpening and proper storage,” Riku said thoughtfully. “I assume we have a grindstone at least?”</p><p>“Of course we do! Uhh somewhere—I’ll look for it,” Axel said a bit sheepishly.</p><p>“Good, get it and we’ll start talking about maybe setting up a rudimentary blacksmith,” Riku said, nodding in approval. “In the meantime, Sora and I will have a look around. I want to make sure we are properly fortified.”</p><p>“Then maybe you should check the main structure first?” Roxas suggested. “We want to make sure the mother tree is fully protected.”</p><p>“Alright,” Riku nodded. “Come on Sora.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” Sora said, and the two left the armory without another word. Their hands found each other’s, their fingers interlocking as they made their way to the central ruin. It was huge, almost three stories high with the Mother Tree standing even taller, shading the ruins underneath her massive branches. Sun still found its way through, filtering in large patches, the light almost having a greenish hue as the two entered the mostly intact great hall. There were tables and chairs thrown to the side, great chandeliers laid on the floor dust-covered and forgotten. At the end of the room were two thrones, oddly preserved with a gold trimming and a deep red cushioning, made of a wood that matched the deep color of the mother tree. Behind the thrones was a banner torn to shreds and barely hanging. Riku stopped and frowned.</p><p>Something deep inside him tugged, pulling him nearer towards the two thrones that waited at the end. “Sora, come on,” he muttered. He pulled Sora gently and they slowly walked through the room, careful not to trip over the Mother Tree’s roots that sprouted through the floor which was a mixture of ground and stone. They approached the thrones and the pull in Riku grew stronger. It was a strong tugging, deep in his navel. “I… I feel strange,” he muttered.</p><p>“What is it Riku?” Sora whispered.</p><p>“Something in this room is pulling me,” Riku frowned, “I can feel it inside… almost like it’s calling me.” He reached for the throne. The wood was cold to the touch but instantly warmed. Riku gasped as the warming sensation spread throughout his body, filling him with a sense of nostalgia. The room shook and Sora screamed behind him. “RIKU! LOOK!”</p><p>Riku turned, still holding the throne, to see the back wall collapsed, revealing a perfect doorway with a staircase leading down. The two stared at the stairway, and for a moment Riku thought about running to tell Roxas before he felt the tugging sensation again. “Riku?” Sora whispered.</p><p>“Let’s go look,” Riku said. He let go of the throne, the warm sensation staying inside him as he held Sora’s hand tighter. “Come on love,” he muttered, and they began to ascend the stairs. Riku thought it would be long, but it was short, barely fifteen steps, before they were in a large chamber with lit torches on the side walls. The room was bare except for a large portrait that hung on the wall staring straight at them.</p><p>“Oh, gods… Riku,” Sora whispered. The tugging sensation in Riku was unbearable, pulling him straight to the portrait. It was a family portrait of what Riku assumed was the previous rulers. A King and his Queen, holding a beautiful babe. However, what shocked both Riku and Sora was their hair. All three had silver hair and Riku’s shimmering blue-green eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Magic Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>The Magic Prince</p><p>“Riku, they look like you.”</p><p>Sora’s awe-filled voice filled the small room as they both stood stunned at the portrait. He was true. The portrait of the previous rulers of this forgotten kingdom did in fact look like Riku, the King and baby disturbingly so.</p><p>“How is this possible?” Riku whispered, glancing back at Sora. “Silver hair is unnatural—rare! My mother told me that I was blessed by the moon as a child.”</p><p>“And you were blessed, but not by the moon, my son.” The deep voice rattled through the room, the walls shaking lightly with dust falling from the ceiling. The two lovers immediately stepped towards each other, Riku wrapping a protective arm around Sora as they jumped back, looking at the entrance for the speaker, but finding nothing.</p><p>“Who’s there?” Riku demanded.</p><p>“My son, is that any way to greet your father? Turn around, I wish to see you.”</p><p>“Father?” Riku whispered and he and Sora turned around ever so slowly, expecting to see a person. But all that was in front of them was the portrait. Except it was different. The King was no longer looking down at the beautiful baby in his wife’s arm, but straight ahead, as though staring at Riku and Sora. And then the voice rumbled once more, and the king’s lips moved, “There, now step closer so I can see what a strong man my prince has become.”</p><p>“R-Riku! The portrait is speaking,” Sora squeaked, “how is it doing that?”</p><p>“I don’t know love, but stay back,” Riku said, positioning himself between Sora and the painting.</p><p>“Love? Are you married? Come, then! I have missed a lot, let me see your bride,” the portrait spoke. And the eyes moved, looking directly at Sora, “Not bride, I beg my pardon. Let me see your lovely husband, my son.”</p><p>Sora and Riku did not move. They stared at the portrait cautiously, Sora taking a small step back. “What is going on?” he whispered.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Riku answered. “Who are you?” he demanded from the portrait, “Where are you?”</p><p>“My son, do you not recognize your own father?” the man in the portrait chuckled. “As for where I am, why, I am in this portrait.”</p><p>“What do you mean? My birth parents are dead, they died when I was a baby,” Riku said, his voice growing cold as he continued to stare at the portrait, his hand slowly going for his sword.</p><p>“Yes, we did,” the man in the portrait said sadly. “I remember that day tragically. “I am so sorry Riku, your mother and I wish that we could have watched you’ve grown, sadly, we could not.” The man glanced down at the still child and wife in the portrait with a sad, longing look. “But know that we are at peace, and I am full glad to finally get to talk with you, Riku.”</p><p>“You’re… you’re my father?” Riku whispered softly. “How? How am I talking with you right now? Why are you here?”</p><p>“Yes, I am your father,” the man chuckled, “as for why I am here, it is because of why all of us are here. The Forest called you, this castle called you. Riku, it is time for you to accept your birthright.”</p><p>“My birthright?” Riku asked.</p><p>“Yes, now tell me you never thought yourself to be ordinary, now did you?” Riku’s father chuckled. “Riku, you are my son, you are the lost Prince of this forest. Everything in the Sea of Trees is yours by birthright.”</p><p>“No!” Riku said, his mind reeling at just the word prince, “No! That can’t be. I’m just Riku. I’m a guard at Traverse Kingdom, I—I ran away with my love to live together in peace—to openly show our love somewhere where we will not be judged or chased away from. I can’t be a prince; we ran away from that!” He looked at Sora desperately. “Sora, please.”</p><p>“Hmm, ran away?” the man said, “What do you mean? You, young Sora was it? Please, would you please explain to me my son’s plight?”</p><p>Sora glanced at Riku before stepping towards the portrait, doing his best to stand tall and regal, despite his common attire. “I am Prince Sora from Traverse Kingdom,” he announced himself. “Riku is my lover, he and I love each other just as and even more than a man loves a woman. We both ran from my kingdom in order to live together peacefully, and after more than a week of travel, we found ourselves here.”</p><p>“You ran away for love? That is very romantic, young prince,” the man chuckled.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, it is,” Sora said, his cheeks blushing.</p><p>“And nothing less than I expect from you, my son,” the portrait said, looking at Riku, smiling softly.</p><p>“Stop calling me that! I am not your son,” Riku yelled, “How are you even talking? You’re a portrait!”</p><p>“Oh Riku,” the portrait sighed, “Have you never felt its pull? What was it that brought you here?”</p><p>“What pull?”</p><p>“Magic, of course,” the man answered. The boys stared at the portrait, confused, and the man laughed. “Haven’t you thought it was odd, to have a forest that seemingly pushes away others? To have a Kingdom like ours disappear from everyone’s consciousness in twenty years? For us to become only a fairytale? Magic is real, Riku, and it is your birthright.” The man waved his hand and a ball of light appeared, hovering in the air for a moment before floating towards Riku. Out of instinct, Riku stretched out his hand, and the ball glided towards it, hovering right over his palm. “It’s warm,” he whispered.</p><p>“Magic is comforting for those who welcome it,” the man in the portrait nodded. “It resides even now in the trees around us. In the roots and branches that protect you and yours, as well as the rest of this Kingdom. Once, magic was more. It was everywhere, but man abused it and so Magic decided to move away, to retreat back to nature and out of the people’s consciousness. Except ours, we remembered Magic, even you Riku, though it might not be as evident.”</p><p>Sora gasped and looked at Riku, “Your story!” he shrieked, “Riku! Your fairytale!”</p><p>“The story I keep telling you? It was real?” Riku whispered, staring at the orb completely fascinated. He moved his hand and the orbed moved with it. He thought of a color and was shocked to see that the ball of light turned into the exact same shade of blue he was thinking, it matched Sora’s eyes. Sora stared at him, mystified, his eyes shimmering with excitement. Riku stared at the orb for a moment before looking at the portrait of the man. “You are my father,” he whispered. The man nodded and then Riku heard it. It sounded like many whispers, like a gentle breeze swirling all around him. <em>“King… home…”</em></p><p>“King? Home?” Riku repeated. The man smiled.</p><p>“The forest, it is happy for the return of its rightful king,” he said. “Riku, my son, Magic is rejoicing your return.”</p><p>“I’m… a king…” Riku said slowly. Somehow, holding the magic ball made it more plausible, more real than just the portrait of his father telling him so. He looked at Sora slowly, “I’m a king,” he said.</p><p>“You are, indeed,” the portrait nodded. “But more importantly Riku, you have grown into a fine young man, with a loving lover.”</p><p>“I want to marry Sora,” Riku said, “I won’t marry anyone else. Sora told me that he refuses to marry a woman and have me as his secret and I will do the same. I will not marry a woman just to appease anyone.”</p><p>“Good, then marry Sora, he will make a fine Queen,” Riku’s father smiled, “or rather King? I must admit I do not know what your official title will be.”</p><p>Sora’s cheeks turned a dusty pink as he stepped closer to the portrait, “I uh, I like Queen. I’m okay with that, as long as I marry Riku.”</p><p>“Well you two are obviously going to marry,” the portrait continued, “We need you, boys if our kingdom is going to flourish once more.”</p><p>“Flourish? I don’t want that,” Riku said, “I want a safe space, a quiet space, for Sora and I to live! I don’t want this responsibility.”</p><p>“But Riku,” Sora said, holding his hand. “We don’t need to make a huge kingdom like Traverse or Dalmasca, in fact, I think it’s a good idea.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Riku asked.</p><p>“We can take Sanctuary and expand it, turn it into a true home where we and others can thrive!” Sora said passionately, “A place where everyone is welcomed, no matter where they once hailed from. Axel and Roxas would agree I think, we can work together to make a home for people like us, or anyone who feels they need to run away to feel safe.”</p><p>“The magic will bend to your will, and your will alone Riku,” his father said. “All you need to do is accept it, and all wishes will come true.”</p><p>“All wishes?” Riku whispered. He glanced at Sora and smiled. “Okay, I’ll do it for everyone’s happiness,” he agreed.</p><p>“Thank you,” the Portrait smiled. “My son, and my beautiful son-in-law. Trust in the forest, listen to the wind and let magic guide you both. Goodbye, both of you, Riku, your mother and I are so proud…”</p><p>“Father, don’t go, please,” Riku said, staring at the blue ball of light and looking at his father. “How did… how come…” he couldn’t finish his question.</p><p>“How is it that you grew up in Traverse?” his father asked quietly, Riku nodding. The man sighed, “That is a sad tale, one unfit after your resolution, however, I feel you both need to know the truth. Twenty years ago, this place, Sanctuary, had another night. Twilight Castle, for it, as beautiful as the Twilight Sky. One day, days after you were born Riku, we were attacked by a large and ruthless force. A man with amber eyes slaughtered everyone, and it took all of your mother and my strength to spirit you away, asking the magic to harbor you to safety before it disappeared seemingly forever.”</p><p>“A man with Amber eyes,” Riku whispered. Could it have been? No, it doesn’t matter now. The castle is out of his life, all that mattered was Sanctuary, and Sora. “Thank you, father,” he said.</p><p>“Of course my son,” his father nodded. “Now, go. Accept magic’s gifts, listen to the wind, and heed its call. The forest will guide you, protect you. Riku, my darling young king, I want you to know that your mother and I are so proud of the man you have become. Goodbye, my son…” Riku’s father returned to his original pose in the portrait, and he spoke no more.</p><p>Riku was shocked to feel his cheek wet as a single tear shed from his eyes. He wiped it away and stared at the portrait. “I’ll make you proud,” he vowed, “both of you.” He looked at Sora, who gave a small nod, and took his hand. The blue orb circled around their entwined hands as they walked together out of the secret room.</p><p>Outside in the main room, Sora gave out a loud gasp. Hundreds upon hundreds of small orbs of light floated around, each a different dazzling color that glimmered and shined in the air, floating without a cause. The wind seemed to be alive, whispering to Riku, urging him to walk to the two thrones, which were miraculously clean now. On the seats of the two thrones, were two crowns.</p><p>The first was a large heavy crown, deep gold with emerald and ruby jewels adorning it. The second crown was simpler, smaller, a coronet made of pure silver with a jade crafted in the shape of a heart at the front. Sora stepped towards the coronet and picked it up gently. “This is mine,” he whispered. “I don’t know why but, I can just feel it. Like it’s calling to me.”</p><p>Riku looked down at the golden crown and frowned as he felt the same. A gentle nudge at his back from the wind, and a pull at his heart from the crown. He picked it up and made a small noise. It felt warm in his hand as if it was already worn often. He shook his head and turned to Sora as he placed his own crown back. “You first, my love,” he whispered. He took the coronet from Sora’s fingers and smiled, “Sora, with this gift I ask that you will be my Queen and husband.”</p><p>“I do,” Sora smiled, pride shining in their eyes as Riku gently crowned Sora, the jade jewel shining brilliantly. Riku kissed Sora briefly before reaching for his own crown, but Sora got it first. “It’s my turn,” he said teasingly. “Kneel down, you’re too tall.”</p><p>Riku chuckled and did as he was ordered, getting to one knee. Sora cleared his throat and said in his most regal voice, “Riku Villers, King of Sanctuary, with this gift of gold and jewels I ask you to be my King, my husband, and our ruler. Do you accept this lofty responsibility?”</p><p>Riku looked up at Sora, their eyes meeting. “I do,” he whispered.</p><p>“Then, with the power placed in me as Queen of Sanctuary, and Prince of Traverse, I crown thee King, and welcome you as husband,” Sora said, placing the crown on Riku’s head. He grinned at the handsomeness and majesty of his lover. “Now we just need to do the wedding for real,” he teased.</p><p>“Come here and kiss your king, Queen Sora,” Riku growled out, standing quickly and pulling Sora into his arms.</p><p>“Yes, my king,” Sora breathed and their lips met, kissing roughly and needy, their hands exploring their lovers’ body and a moan slipping between them. Sora ground his growing erection against Riku’s, deepening the moan. Sora grabbed Riku’s pants when a voice yelled out.</p><p>“Sora! Riku! You have to come look at this!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Coronation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>Coronation</p><p>Sora and Riku ran outside the ruined castle and stopped in awe. Thousands upon thousands of orbs of light were hovering around, illuminating everything around them. The others were all out, staring at them, the braver few reaching out to touch the orbs, only to gasp at the warm feeling. Roxas and Axel were standing by the entrance, and Roxas turned around when he heard the two.</p><p>“Thank goodness you’re alright—what are you two wearing?” he asked. Sora and Riku glanced at each other to see that they still were wearing their crowns. Sora gave a small smile and squeezed Riku’s hand.</p><p>“We have a lot to tell you guys,” he said. “But maybe we should find somewhere to sit first?”</p><p>“So the glowing lights won’t hurt us?” Axel asked.</p><p>“No, they won’t,” Riku said, shaking his head. “Come on, we can talk inside.” The two turned and led Roxas and Axel back into the castle. The two thrones were still waiting, looking as immaculate as ever. Riku frowned at them and looked around at the rest of the room, which was still filled with broken pillars and tables. “It must be a feeling,” he muttered. He waved his hands, but nothing happened. Riku made an annoyed face and stared at the broken table. He imagined it moving by itself, fixing itself along with four chairs, and felt a warm feeling in his fingertips. He waved his hand again, and all of them watched in awe as the tables and chairs did just that, moving from the rubble which also moved out of the way until the floors were cleared, pillars that once fell over were standing strong once more, and all around the mother tree were wooden tables and chairs that looked comfortable to sit.</p><p>“How did you do that? What was that?” Axel freaked out. “Oh god Riku! What did you do?”</p><p>“Please tell me this was what you wanted to talk about,” Roxas said.</p><p>Sora and Riku grinned as Sora nodded, “It’s part of it,” he hummed. “Come on, have a seat. We have so much to tell you.” The four sat down, Axel and Roxas looking around cautiously as though the table and chair would fall apart at any moment. Sora looked at Riku and smiled, “I think you should explain it,” he said.</p><p>Riku nodded and looked around, “It’s a lot to take in, in fact, I’m not sure if I’m even fully wrapped my head around what happened. But those lights outside, and what I did with the tables, I think it’s magic coming back out of hiding.”</p><p>“Wait? Magic?” Roxas asked.</p><p>Riku nodded. “Yeah, I can control it, though I’ve only learned this very recently. It’s kind of my birthright… as in this kingdom.” He paused and looked up at the tree. “My parents, my birth parents, were king and queen of this land. Sanctuary had another name back then, twenty years ago. It was called Twilight Castle. Days after I was born, the kingdom was under attacked. A man with amber eyes slaughtered everyone. My mother and father used the last of their strength and magic to send me away. That was how I got to Traverse. After that, magic returned to nature, resting, hiding, waiting, I cannot say. Maybe it was waiting for me to come here and take my place, who can say?”</p><p>“Your place,” Axel said slowly, “and what is that?”</p><p>Riku looked at Axel carefully. “As King of Twilight Castle,” he said.</p><p>Axel sighed, “So that’s it huh? So what does this mean for Sanctuary? Going to kick us all out so you can build a grand castle?”</p><p>“What? No! I would never do that!” Riku said, standing to his feet. “You actually think I would ever kick anyone out here? I know that Sora and I are the new people, but this place is your home! Just as it is our home!”</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m the leader here hotshot, you think I’ll just hand it over to you?” Axel asked. “You have no idea the horrors Roxas and I have been through to get this far. Sanctuary is staying the way it is, we don’t need a stupid king or queen telling us what to do.”</p><p>“Guys! Calm down,” Roxas said.</p><p>“Yeah, Riku, please, sit down,” Sora said, pulling Riku down.</p><p>Axel made a noise and flopped back into his seat, “Don’t know why you’re so defensive over Riku now, Sora, he’s going to have to find a queen now.”</p><p>Sora’s cheeks reddened. “I know,” he said. “I’m his Queen.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m Riku’s Queen,” Sora said a little bolder. “And we are not taking anything away from you guys. In fact, we really need your help. Axel, you know how those stuffy nobles can be, I need your help if we will ever deal with them because believe me there is no way I can handle them by myself. And Roxas, well, we both know that we need to keep our boys in check, as well as look out for everyone else. Riku and I may be King and Queen, but we are nothing without everyone else. We especially need you two to help out.” He looked between the two and smiled, “This also doesn’t mean that Riku and I won’t be sitting on our asses all day! I’m still going to be a part of the hunters, I need to keep my archery up somehow, and Riku’s never been the type of person to just let other people do stuff, right Riku?”</p><p>“Yeah, as Sora said, we may be King and Queen, but that doesn’t mean we won’t do our part,” Riku said. “Axel, you know I need you.”</p><p>The redheaded man gave a huff and crossed his arms. He looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed, deflating slightly in his seat. “Aww how I can say no to these two cuties?” he groaned. “Roxy baby if you weren’t my boy, I would be very tempted to shack it up with the king and queen here.”</p><p>Roxas groaned and shook his head, “I think this means he’s alright with you two being King and Queen,” he said. “But more importantly, what are we going to call this place? Twilight or Sanctuary?</p><p>“Sanctuary,” Riku said at once. “It’s our home, why should we change it?”</p><p>The others nodded. And Sora smiled, “Why don’t we make it official?”</p><p>“How so?” Roxas asked.</p><p>“Well, Riku and I sort of crowned ourselves… and we didn’t even get married yet,” Sora hummed, “How about, we announce the beginning of our new kingdom with a wedding and Coronation? That way everyone here knows that we will be here for them, and if we grow, people in other kingdoms will know they have a place where they can belong.”</p><p>“Great idea!” Riku grinned. “When should we have it though? We’ll need time to plan it.”</p><p>“Leave that to me,” Roxas said. “I can plan everything for you guys.”</p><p>“In the meantime, I guess we’ll tell everyone what’s going on,” Axel shrugged. “Who knows maybe Riku and wave his fingers and fix all the buildings?”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’ think so,” Riku drawled. “I feel like it’s more wish-fulfillment? Like I wished that this place would be cleaned enough to look fit enough to lead in, and it sort of happened. At least that was the feeling I had.”</p><p>“So what? Your magic just grants wishes?”</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not who knows, it comes from nature,” Riku shrugged. Sora gasped as an idea came into him. He looked at Riku and bit his lower lip as he wondered if Riku would be alright with it.</p><p>“Riku,” he said pensively, “Can I ask something?”</p><p>“What is it, love?”</p><p>“You say you think that your magic is based on nature and works on wishes right? Then… maybe…” His voice died out as he placed a hand on his stomach. “Do you think it can happen?”</p><p>Riku stared at his Queen, studying him as realization popped. “Of course,” he said. “I will make sure that it happens.”</p><p>Sora gasped and hugged Riku. “Thank you!” he said, holding his King tightly. “Thank you… I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Sora,” Riku said.</p><p>The four decided to disband for now as there was planning to be done. Axel and Riku worked to soothe everyone as Roxas immediately began planning both the coronation and wedding, which he said would happen in a month to give everyone proper time to get ready. That month passed too quickly for Sora and Riku, both men lost in a flurry of plans, practice, and training. Naminè and Cloud surprisingly worked on their outfits for the special day. Sora was wearing a rather princely attire that had a dark blue shirt and black pants with gold trimming, and a cape that was the same blue with two keys crossed over each other. His hair was nicely washed, and he wore his coronet.</p><p>Riku, however, looked like the image of royalty. His hair was neatly combed, and he wore a mixture of armor and fine clothes that were all white and silver. He looked more relaxed in the armor, standing confidently by Axel. Everyone was gathered in the town square, which Riku helped clean up, showing off a bit of his magic as he wished the place to look beautiful. The roots have moved away, allowing them to make cobblestone paths and the beginnings of a fountain. The trees, which seemed to have taken over the ruins, were slowly moving away, clearing areas for buildings or morphing naturally into the buildings so that they did not grow over them, but with them. With the clearing, sunlight was able to shine fully down on the small kingdom for the first time in twenty years, and the two lovers took advantage of their new freedom as they planned their wedding for the afternoon, when the sun would be directly overhead.</p><p>Sora couldn’t stop smiling as he continuously examined his outfit. “I never knew you were a designer, Cloud,” he said.</p><p>His fellow hunter shrugged, “I had a friend back at my old home named Aerith. She and I had to make and wear dresses for a reason. Just be happy that I didn’t make you a skirt or something.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind that to be honest,” Sora shrugged but he smiled. “Thank you, though.”</p><p>“Of course, just don’t think you can slack off after this,” Cloud nodded.</p><p>“I won’t!” Sora said happily. Roxas stepped towards them and waited a moment. “Sora, it’s time.”</p><p>It was a beautiful ceremony. Roxas walked Sora down to Riku and Axel, the redheaded man holding Riku’s crown. Axel, being a man of somewhat short words, looked at the loving couple, and said, “We’re all here today to piss off some stuffy people if they ever hear about this. Sora and Riku, our very own hunter and guard, will be our first married couple, and soon our Queen and King. Now even though they might be technically royalty that doesn’t mean that we can’t tell them what to do when we need help.”</p><p>“Axel!” Roxas hissed.</p><p>“Okay, okay, sorry. Anyway, you guys know I’m horrible at this stuff so uh, thanks to the powers of magic that just came back, and only in Riku’s control, under its watch, or something, I now say you’re man and husband?” Axel said.</p><p>“God that was horrible,” Roxas sighed while Riku and Sora just chuckled.</p><p>“I think ours was more romantic than that, wasn’t it, my Queen?” Riku purred.</p><p>“Of course my King, but I think we’re missing something,” Sora smiled, and he got on his toes and kissed Riku fully. “We’re supposed to kiss,” he said cheekily. Riku immediately wrapped his arms around Sora and pulled him pressed against his chest and kissed him as their friends cheered. They separated only when they needed to breathe, smiling brilliantly at each other. They held onto each other and Riku looked at Axel and Roxas, “Thank you for doing this, Sora and I will do the weddings from now on, no offense.”</p><p>“None taken, that was stressful,” Axel shrugged.</p><p>Sora giggled and shook his head, “Don’t worry, I’ve been raised for this, and I basically practiced every boring important speech with Riku. Which reminds me…” Sora took a step back and turned to take the crown from Axel. “Friends! As your new Queen of Sanctuary, and more importantly, as a member of your hunters, I am proud to give you your king, Riku! My loving husband and our guard: May He protect us all and let us all work together to make Sanctuary a home not only for us but for anyone who needs it. Riku, if you can kneel.”</p><p>Riku knelt in front of Sora, and Sora held the crown high. “In the power of nature and magic, I crown you King Riku Villiers, first in his name.” Sora placed the crown gently on Riku’s head, his eyes full of pride. Riku stood up and the two kissed once more.</p><p>Later that night, after much feasting and dancing, Sora and Riku found themselves naked in their bed, both moaning as Riku bit Sora’s neck as he thrust deep inside him, cumming. “My Queen,” he panted, “my beautiful queen. Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Make me pregnant Riku,” Sora begged, his eyes full of lust. “Please Riku I need it.”</p><p>“Of course my Queen, I’ll fuck you till you’re stuffed with my seed,” Riku growled. He pressed his hand against Sora’s stomach and they both felt a warm air surround them, invigorating them as their cocks hardening. Moaning, Riku started rolling his hips again, their eyes never leaving. They made love all night, Riku breeding Sora until his Queen’s stomach had a small bump from the cum, a cum that nature’s magic turned fruitful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fairy Tale Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>Fairy Tale Endings</p><p>Sora knew immediately that he was pregnant. For one, his body felt different, a very small and subtle difference that he did not know what to do with. Weeks passed, and both he and Riku were busy helping rebuild the kingdom. It was slow work as everyone, including Riku, learned about the limits of what magic could do. He could not instantly rebuild whole buildings, for example, but Riku could talk with the trees and vines in a way, have them move out of the way or wrap around large pieces of debris and help lift it back into place. The first structure to be rebuilt was the castle’s main building. They kept it at a modest height, still towered by the trees around them, but big enough to demand respect. Both Riku and Sora were adamant that the castle had enough rooms for everyone, both so that they all had someplace to sleep just in case, as well as a place to live as their homes are rebuilt.</p><p>A curious thing they found was that the trees would move around, backing away from the town of Sanctuary whenever they needed more room. The trees moved around so much that the town now was in the center of a clearing almost five miles long! Trees still grew in the town, but they did not crowd the area, instead, they offered shade to the residence and added to the natural beauty of the town.</p><p>As Riku and the others worked to rebuild Sanctuary, Sora spent all of his efforts with the hunters keeping everyone safe and fed. It was good practice for his archery. Cloud and Yuffie joked that Sora could always tell where their targets were without even thinking while Leon just ruffled his hair whenever he made a clean kill. Sora liked the three a lot, he loved being part of the hunters and actually using his skills for something good instead of being stuck in the castle and archery targets. It was freeing, gave him a sense of purpose, and it helped showed everyone that even though he was their Queen, Sora wasn’t afraid at all to get dirty and actually work with them.</p><p>Things changed, a little bit when Sora was two months into his pregnancy. He was normally fit with a flat lean stomach, but now there was a small bump.</p><p>“Riku look!” Sora said excitedly as he held onto the small bump, “Our little guy’s growing!”</p><p>Riku was immediately at his side, on his knees as he pressed a hand carefully against the small bump. “Hello there,” Riku whispered in awe. He looked up at Sora, who grinned wildly, “Sora, it’s our kid,” he whispered.</p><p>“It is,” Sora smiled, “I wonder if magic will help us see the gender. I can’t wait to start thinking about names!” Riku hummed in agreement. He closed his eyes and Sora felt a light breeze swirl around him. “I think it’s too early,” Riku said, his hand glowing slightly. “But we can still plan for names.”</p><p>So, while he was out on patrols in the woods, Sora racked his mind on what he could call their baby. When he met up with the rest of the team, Yuffie was very excited to see his baby bump, “Leon! Look! It’s so cute!! I think you should give Cloud one,” she said excitedly.</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“Come on guys! Let me be an aunt!” Yuffie grinned. Cloud and Leon glared at her, and the girl’s grin just grew. “Come on! I want this place to be filled with children! And you’re not going to let the Queen’s kid be the only one right?’</p><p>Sora couldn’t help but chuckle. “I would like that actually,” he mused. “A lot of kids running around, but I don’t want to pressure people if they don’t want to have kids.”</p><p>“It’s not that we don’t want kids,” Cloud muttered, his cheeks going red. He glanced at Leon, whose face remained stoic. Leon shrugged and Cloud sighed, “It’s just too soon. We don’t want half of our team out of commission because of brats running around. But uhh, yeah, maybe one day we’ll like to have a son, right Leon?” Leon nodded and Yuffie made a happy yipping sound. She jumped up and hooked her arms around both men’s necks.</p><p>“That’s great! Then let’s go!” she cheered, and for the rest of the day she kept talking about how “Aunt Yuffie” will teach Cloud and Leon’s kid everything she knows.</p><p>Sora’s pregnancy developed along with the town. Before he knew it, word of Sanctuary has spread, a place in the sea of trees opened to all, and new arrivals started appearing, hopeful for a new home. Sora made sure to welcome each and every one, hugging them and personally helping them settle, even when he was heavily pregnant. One new resident was Aerith, Cloud’s friend that Sora remembered him talking about. When she came, along with a girl named Tifa, Sora grinned and bounced as he practically dragged the two to surprise Cloud.</p><p>One night, King Riku and Queen Sora were alone on the castle’s terrace, looking up at the night sky. It was beautiful, with a pure full moon surrounded by countless stars. Sora hummed as he snuggled closer to Riku, the two sitting on a padded bench. It was good to take the pressure off of Sora’s feet and legs, and with the town and castle growing, Sora and Riku’s time together started to diminish. “I love you,” Riku muttered, kissing Sora’s forehead.</p><p>“I love you too,” Sora said, smiling. He looked up at the moon and gave a soft sigh as his and Riku’s hands went to his heavily pregnant belly. “I think I know what I want to name our child,” Sora said, glancing at Riku.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Sora nodded and leaned towards Riku, whispering in his ear. Riku nodded along and kissed Sora properly when the smaller man leaned away. “They are both beautiful names! Boy or girl, I just know our child will love it.” Sora smiled at that and relaxed, happy that Riku approved of the names.</p><p>When the time finally came, their bedroom was a flurry of activity. The only ones allowed in the room were the King, Axel, Roxas, and Aerith, who proved to know several home remedies and told Sora that she used to be a midwife back in her old town. The pain was immense. Sora felt like there were several knives twisting and stabbing inside him as his nether regions felt completely off. He screamed and cursed, holding onto Riku’s hand for dear life as he felt he was being split in two. There was shouting and worrying, everyone wondering how exactly the baby would come out. The only one calm was Aerith, who took charge of everything and helped Sora through breathing and pushing exercises. Sora pushed between screams, breathed between pushes. He was sweaty, tears rolling down his eyes until, finally, the pressure stopped, and a new cry filled the room. Exhausted and on the brink of collapsing, Sora looked up to see Aerith taking something away. “My—my baby,” he whined weakly.</p><p>“It’s okay Sora, she’s just changing him,” Roxas said gently. He rubbed Sora’s hand with one hand as the other rested on a small bump of his own. “I have to admit, your man did much better than mine,” he chuckled, looking over at Axel who looked absolutely green. “God help him when mine comes, right?” he smiled.</p><p>Sora just nodded as Aerith walked towards him, holding a clean bundle of cloth, inside was a resting baby. “Here you are, mommy, I mean daddy,” she giggled softly. “You have a beautiful and healthy boy.” She helped Sora get into a better position to hold his child and gently placed him in his arms.</p><p>She took a step back as Riku and Sora looked at their new son. He was small, his skin still a pale-red from just being birthed mere seconds ago, his eyes were closed and hands in tiny fists. On the top of his head was a full head of hair, silver-white hair that perfectly matched his father, as well as the name they picked out. “He’s beautiful,” Riku said softly. “Our little prince.”</p><p>“He is,” Sora smiled, his eyes getting teary-eyed. “Our little Tsukiya.”</p><p>Life in Sanctuary was peaceful and prosperous. Sora stayed with Tsukiya, taking care of his new son, and walking with him wherever he went. Months passed, and Sora thought that his life would never change. That was, until, he woke up one day to screaming. The King and Queen jumped out of their beds and Sora ran for his bow as Riku ran for Aerith, the midwife running in a second later. “What’s going on?” she asked.</p><p>“We don’t know, take Tsukiya and run down to the portrait room in the basement,” Riku ordered. Aerith nodded and immediately picked up the crying baby, “It’s okay little prince,” she hushed. “Your daddies will take care of us.” Sora and Riku escorted her to the basement and closed the door behind them. The two ran out of the castle and towards the outskirts of the town where the screams came from. There was a road that led through the forest, and on the road, they could see an army with a banner of a golden crown. Sora’s heart dropped as he stared at it. “Traverse Town,” he whispered.</p><p>The two joined Cloud and Leon at the front lines, the two men had their weapons already drawn. The soldiers in front of them did not move, instead, two people were walking towards them. Sora never thought he would see his father ever again, but seeing him in full armor, a great sword in his hands scared Sora. Next to his father, however, Sora’s fear turned icy as Chancellor Xemnas walked confidently, his amber eyes flickering in the sun. Xemnas… Sora remembered how it was the man’s idea to force Sora into marriage, how it was he who destroyed Twilight Castle. The man has sealed magic away, and now he was back to ruin their lives. No, never again.</p><p>Sora ran forward and drew an arrow, aiming it at the man. “Not a step forward!” he yelled out. Both men froze. “Why are you here?” Sora demanded.</p><p>“My son!” Sora’s father called out. “This foolishness is over. Please come home, your mother, and I miss you.”</p><p>“No father! I am home,” Sora said, his arrow aimed directly at Xemnas, never faltering. “I have friends! A family! Father, I have a son, a real son!”</p><p>“So you married a girl?” The king called out hopefully.</p><p>Sora shook his head, “No father, Riku and I are married. He is King and I am Queen, and we have our own son! A son that I carried and birthed.”</p><p>“You… you have a son?” The king said, his voice faltering. Sora had to strain his ears to hear it. He nodded. “Yes, Father! He is beautiful. A strong boy named Tsukiya.”</p><p>“I’m a grandfather—MEN! DO YOU HEAR THAT? I AM A GRANDFATHER!” The King yelled at his men. “My son! Please let us talk, it is true that your mother and I missed you! How did this happen? What did—”</p><p>“Prince Sora!” Xemnas yelled out, interrupting the king. “You and the knight Riku are charged with treason! And such is sentenced to death. Soldiers: Kill them all.”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>Both Sora and his father yelled. Sora released his arrow just as his father unsheathed his sword, turning to his men to stop them. Sora’s arrow hit true, striking clean through the chancellor between his eyes. “Captain Taiho! Control your men!” The King yelled as Sora notched another arrow.</p><p>“One more step!” He warned. His father looked over his shoulder and back at his army. “Drop your weapons, you idiots! Anyone who thinks of harming my son will meet my sword instead!” he warned. The sound of many swords, bows, axes, and lances hitting the ground filled the forest. The king nodded approvingly and talked with his men for a moment before shouting to his son, “I am coming alone to meet my grandson! We have a lot to talk about.”</p><p>Sora nodded and looked at his friends, “Allow my dad to come. Anyone else who tries to come without our permission, hurt them—but do not kill them please.”</p><p>His father approached them, and Sora finally lowered his bow. The year apart seemed to have aged his father considerably. His hair, a once-proud brown hair that was slowly graying was now fully gray. There were deep circles under his eyes, and his face looked sad and haggard. When he was close enough, the king stopped and looked around the small kingdom. “I am sorry,” the king said. “When you ran away, your mother and I were so frightened, so angry, that we acted without reason. Sora, would you ever forgive us?” Sora answered by hugging him. The old man was surprised but smiled as he returned his hug. “Thank you,” he whispered.</p><p>“Father, please keep an open mind,” Sora said softly, holding onto his father’s hand. “This place, everything in it is my home now, my kingdom. I’m its Queen and Riku is its rightful King.”</p><p>Sora’s father shook his head, “We can talk about that later, my son. For now, I want you to bring me to your husband, and my grandson.”</p><p>Sora nodded and gave his father a gentle pull. He led the man into Sanctuary where Riku was waiting by the entrance with Cloud and Leon, their weapons all still drawn. “It’s okay, come on,” Sora said to both his father and Riku.</p><p>Both men stared at each other for a moment, unsure of how to react. “Your majesty,” Riku muttered, bowing awkwardly.</p><p>“A king does not bow to anyone, boy,” Sora’s father said roughly. “Stand up! You are my son’s husband are you not? You’re supposed to be strong, not a coward!” Riku stood up immediately, standing as tall as he could. “That is better,” Sora’s father said. He clasped Riku’s shoulder. “You were a good soldier, Riku, and it seems that you have the makings of a good king. But come, I want to meet my grandson.”</p><p>Sora and Riku shared a look, Riku looking concerned while Sora just smiled softly. “Come on,” he whispered. “He’s in the basement with Aerith. We wanted to keep him safe.” The King of Traverse just grunted and motioned for the two to lead the way.</p><p>They entered the castle, Sora’s father slowing down slightly to look at its majestic beauty. They led to behind the thrones where Riku pressed his hand against a certain stone. The walls moved, revealing a stairway that led to an open room filled with riches and supplies. The king saw a pretty woman humming softly in a rocking chair as she held a baby only months old. She looked up and smiled, “Your majesties,” she said, giving a soft bow.</p><p>Sora released his father’s hand to collect his son from Aerith. “Thank you for keeping him safe,” he said. “Everything is okay now.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Aerith said, smiling at them. She gave Riku and Sora a smile and bowed at Sora’s father before leaving. Sora turned and walked up to his father. “This is our son, Tsukiya. Tsukiya, this strong man right here is your other grandfather, my father, the king of Traverse.” He looked up at the man to see his eyes wide, tears falling down his face.</p><p>“So beautiful,” the older man whispered. “But how?”</p><p>“Magic,” Riku said. “We have a lot to talk about, King Hoshi.” The King nodded. He wiped his tears and smiled as he pulled his son and Riku into a hug.</p><p>“We do,” he whispered. “But I think that can wait. Sora, your mother is back at our camp. Before we talk about treaties between our two kingdoms, I think she would want to meet little Tsukiya.”</p><p>“You mean—”</p><p>“Yes, Sora,” King Hoshi nodded. “You’ve grown so much this past year. I’m so proud of you, my son.” He looked at Riku and smiled, “both of my sons.” He hugged the two once more, and with a gentleness that Sora almost forgot about, the king took his grandson in his arms, and the family walked out together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>